The Witch and The Elf
by jennifbl
Summary: Jenni Finlay is a young Witch from Scotland who is thrown into the world of Orcs, Men, Dwarves and Elves. She must defeat the Evil that has leaked from her world into middle earth or lose everything she knows and loves. I change the rating due to 'scenes of a sexual nature' so to speak x
1. Of Witches and Decisions

"You're leaving?" my best friend Hayley McDonald of two years yells.

"Well, yeah" I reply calmly "I got accepted for that course in college I wanted. It's not my fault you listened to me when I said you couldn't leave".

Hayley takes a few more steps ahead of me to open her front door so we could go into her house, since we went there after school today and I have just told her that I am taking a police course in college. She's not very happy considering I was the one who told her at the start of the school year she could not leave after 5th year. But that was in like September this is April I'm allowed to change my mind.

"Still that is not the point you're the one who told me I couldn't miss our 6th year." Hayley says in a calm manner but still a little pissed.

"Hey you are smarter than me you'll get more out of 6th year than I would" I try to reason. It worked.

" I'm not that smart I'm just lucky when it comes to exams!" She exclaims. The thing about Hayley is that she never stays mad she will always look on the brighter side to life. "You are smart" I conclude as we sit on the couch to watch T.V.

"I should leave we have school in the morning" I state with an air of decisiveness while getting up. It's just past 8.

"Alright I'll walk you to the bridge" Hayley caves in while getting up too.

After I leave Hayley at the bridge, and get home, I hear a crash from inside the house. I open the door to see the house looking like it just got hit by a bomb. There is yelling coming from upstairs in the attic.

I get to the attic door just in time to hear "You blew it up!"

"It was your fault you put in too much wolfsbane!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" I open the door to see my two older sisters arguing.

"What happened?" I ask

"Kayleigh put in too much wolfsbane and blew up the vanquishing potion!" My eldest sister Lesley exclaims in frustration.

"It was your fault you didn't tell me to stop!" Kayleigh retaliates.

Lesley opens her mouth to argue but I put my hand up "Whatever, I don't care that much... You better clean up this mess before mum comes home" I say gesturing to the walls "and downstairs too".

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing a simple cleaning spell won't fix" Kayleigh says flicking through the book of shadows. "And downstairs was the demons fault not ours".

"That's personal gain but whatever you can face the consequences I'm going to bed" I say walking to the door.

"Okay night Fritters" Lesley called after me.

By the way I'm a Witch and so is my family(except my dad and his side) I have the power of Telekinesis and Molecular Combustion (blowing things up). The only other mortals that know about us is my eldest sister's husband and my best friends Hayley, Becky and Lavender (but they only found out because they walked into the house while we where vanquishing a demon).In my bedroom I change into my PJs and put in my I-pod to sleep.

Elaine's P.O.V  
"She's too young Louis she can't do something like that" I tell my only son and eldest child.

"She'll be fine mum, she's a big girl now I know she can do this plus you know she hates not being involved in stuff and she knows more about this situation than any of us".

"Fine, tell them I've made my decision" I say sitting back down at my desk. "I'll go tell them now mum" Louis says and with that he teleported out.

I put my head in my hands just as my husband comes through the door "So, I take it Jenni is doing this task then" I look up at my husband and smile "Yes, yes she is"

Jenni's P.O.V

I wake up the next morning to the alarm on my phone (Super Massive Black Hole by Muse). I hit the snooze button with intent to go back to sleep. However in my house that isn't an option.

"Auntie Jenni, Wake up!" Screeches by 5-year-old niece Emily as she bursts through my bedroom door. "Gran says you have to get up you have school" she continued to screech but with an added bonus of jumping on my bed. I turn over to see blue eyes staring at me under a mass of blonde curls with a big smile on her face.

"Alright all ready I'm up go tell your Gran I can wake up on my own" I say moodily and groggy as I literally roll out of bed.

"Okay" Emily sings as she skips out of the door.

"Lesley needs her own house" I mutter as I get out my bed. Don't get me wrong living with my whole family under one roof is great! But, being Witches, I know their only here to protect me. I am the youngest after all and the weakest. I've never had experience of fighting by myself, I wish that just once I could do something by myself. I sigh heavily while dressed for school. My uniform is basically black trousers, a white blouse with a plain black t-shirt underneath (The t-shirts a personal touch), a blazer that has a green braid around the edges, a navy blue tie and my favourite black converse with multi coloured hearts on them. I head into the kitchen where my mum, dad, Andy, Emily, Louis and Lesley are sitting.

"Mornin' guys" I murmur as I half heartedly wave.

"Morning Auntie Jenni" says Andy looking up from his porridge (I know stereotypical right?).

"Mornin' Jen" choruses the rest of my family…except one.

"Where's Kaylz" I wonder out loud looking around.

"Bed" Louis says simply with a shrug.

"Go get her Jenni" mum demands.

"Fine" I put down the milk I was just about to use and storm out the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs and yell "Oi, Kayleigh! Get up! Your going to be late for University!"

"Jenni!, I could have done that go up and get her" scolds dad.

"Hell no, I'm late for school see you later." I run out the house before my dad can call me back.

"Jenni" Mum whispers before I even get to the door.

"Yeah" I ask timidly.

"I want to talk to you when you come home okay" my mum says with a kind smile but looking a little worried.

"yeah sure, bye" I reply confused while walking out the door.

I meet Hayley, Becky and Lavender at the bus stop. "Sleep in again Jenni" asks Becky with a smirk on her face.

"No family stuff" I reply with a shrug.

"Oh" whisper Hayley and Becky.

"What family stuff" asks Lavender looking genuinely confused.

Becky hits her in the back of her head and says "take a guess you twat!"

"3, 2, 1…" Hayley whispers to me and on the one you get the… "OH" Lavender gets it. "There we go!" exclaims Hayley as the bus pulls up. Family stuff generally means demon trouble and yes it was a little white lie but I refuse to have the piss taken out of me again just because I slept in again geez.

"There was a huge mess when I went in last night again" I tell Hayley as we settle in our usual seats in registration.

"What happened?" She asks worried.

I shrug "God knows, I wasn't there, again."

"Why don't you just tell them you want to be more involved?"

"I would but it's the same reply all the time. 'Your involved enough as it is' How could I be involved if i'm never there!" I exclaim frustrated.

"Miss Finlay, is there something you would like to share with all of us?" My registration teacher asks, tapping his pen on his desk annoyed.

"No, sorry Mr Addison"

"Schools finished finally!" Lavender exclaims as we walk home.

"It's only the weekend" I remind tiredly "We still got to go back to that place on Monday" as we get to my front door I say 'bye' to my best friends and walk in. "Mum?" I yell.

"I'm here sweetie" My mum answers coming out of the kitchen with a backpack in her hand.

"What's that for" I ask pointing to the bag.

"It's for your trip" Mum replies timidly. "What trip?" With that I hear a bang. I jump and turn round to see Louis throw something at the ground next to my feet.

"Sorry Jen but you wouldn't have gone otherwise" was the last thing I heard before blacking out.


	2. Of Hobbits and Friends

Hayley's P.O.V

Becky, Lavender and I burst through Jenni's door when we hear a bang coming inside. We get in just in time to see Jenni disappear in a cloud of smoke and when the smoke dissipates she is still nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go!" I scream worried about my best friend.

"Hayley, Becky, Lavender!" Elaine exclaims "where did you three come from!"

"The front door" Becky comments in an obvious tone.

"Why would you ask such a silly question Mrs Finlay" Lavender asks tilting her head to the side receiving another smack in the back of the head by Becky.

"Jenni has gone on a trip." Louis tells us then turns around and walks away.

I turn back to Elaine and ask "what kind of trip?"

"A mission, a quest you might say" Elaine says timidly not making eye contact, which is not like her at all.

"What kind of quest?" I Question her. She turns and looks me in the eye and says in an almost whisper "Go sit on the couch and I will tell you"

Jenni's P.O.V 

I open my eyes and sit up. I look around thinking _"Where the hell I'm I." _A sharp pain erupts in the back of my head and I squeal in pain. That's right squeal. It just did not seem like the right time to scream who knows where on earth (if I am still on earth) I am. I stand up and observe my surroundings. I see nothing but trees and plants. Odd. I live near trees, yes, but these look like the have never been damaged or affected by pollution or anything like that. Plus they are huge. I look at my feet and notice the bag my mum had in her hand before I blacked out _"Did they plan this?" _Then it hit me. Louis through a transportation potion at me and they once again came up with some plan and once again I get told nothing about it, how typical! I hate it when they do that! I pick up the bag to have a look to see what my mum had put in it. It had extra clothes (and underwear), My I-pod (thank god), shampoo and conditioner, a Hairbrush, hair scrunches and battery-powered straighteners. Dear god, how long was she planning for me to stay here!

"Since there is no point in me hanging around here I might as well see if there's some sort of town around here" I say to myself as I start walking toward the forest.

I exit the forest at the other end (which took forever). "OH thank goodness a town!" I sequel to myself again (I'm gonna go mad if I don't talk to someone soon!)

I run towards the town and the closer I get the smaller it gets! That doesn't even make sense! As I enter it I get strange looks from the odd people living here barely reached past my waist and I'm small, well, ish. They reminded me of Hobbits but that is impossible there are no Hobbits around my area, my world. Mind you I don't know whether I'm still in my world! I jump as I hear bangs like… fireworks? Then the sound of screaming children. I run over to where I heard the sound coming from to see the children jumping with joy…whoa déjà vu much. I look ahead and see a cart turn the corner, a very familiar looking one too. Mind you this whole place looks familiar! I run after it to see if I'm right. I see a boy jump of the cart and running off but I continue to follow the cart, my gut was telling me to do it. The cart stops in front of a strange house build into the rock the same as the rest of the houses.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Sir" I yell to the man getting out of the cart. The man turns round to face me I gasp. I know who this is and if it's not the person in question as one HELL of a look-a-like!

Hayley's P.O.V 

"So you're telling me you sent my best friend on this quest" I say.

"Where there is a chance of her getting seriously hurt" Lavender continues.

"And you're okay with it!" Finishes Becky.

"Well, yes" Elaine says nonchalantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Becky, Lavender and I scream at the same time.

"Calm down girls" Elaine snaps "There is no need to scream, Jenni will be fine she is very capable with her powers, she can look after herself"

"Well then we will go too" I jump up saying.

Elaine stand up to and says "you will do no such thing. You may call her if you wish she still has her phone"

"Her phone won't work there would it" Becky asks confused.

"Her sisters have charmed it so it will work in any time and any place" Elaine says matter-of-factly. "Well that's what we're gonna do then" says Lavender.

Jenni's P.O.V 

"G-Gandalf!" I stutter staring with awe at the wizard standing in front of me.

The wizard gives me a confused look, then stares down at my clothing and says "Oh yes, Lady Finlay"

_"Lady?"_

"Yes, I have been expecting you"

"Alrighty then, why is that?" I ask.

"Your family did not inform you of why you are here?"

"No not really…Actually not at all, they never tell me anything" I tell him.

"Well if you would like to look around town while I talk to an old friend that would be lovely and I shall come and find you before the party" He says smiling politely at me.

"Sure, uh… see ya" I turn and walk away from him and decide to just go find somewhere to sit which I did next to a little river.

There is no benches so I sit on the ground and start thinking about my situation. _"Alright then so I'm here in what is obviously The Shire. Which logic says is impossible considering it doesn't, scratch that, shouldn't exist. And it is before the ring is destroyed because it's Bilbo's party. And I just saw Gandalf and he goes to the Gray Heavens in the end (well at least the end of film anyway) so what on earth I' m I doing here! There was no teenage Witch helping them out or was even mentioned in either the book OR the movie. God this is confusing." _

"Excuse me miss are you alright? I hear someone ask. I jump and scream slightly at the sound of the voice.

"Hey, sorry I did not mean to scare you miss…"

"Finlay, Jenni Finlay" I say still a bit stunned from the surprise. I look up to see bright blue eyes looking at me under curly black hair and I jump a little again seeing as it was Frodo Baggins!

"I am Frodo Baggins, Miss Finlay why, may I ask, are you sitting out here by yourself in such strange clothing?" he asks looking at me as I stand up dusting off my school trousers.

"Umm… I'm waiting for Gandalf; hopefully he can explain to both of us why I'm here."

Just as I say the voice of Gandalf says "It will all be explained in due time just know that your service is gravely needed in the times to come." Alright so it's not much but it's better than what I got before I got here. Of course something had to go spoil the mood and it was a… ringing? It was coming from my bag. I rummage through it and find my mobile phone at the bottom of it. Hayley calling. _"Geez even in a different world she still manages to call me" _Gandalf and Frodo look at my phone in awe, Fear and curiosity all at the same time _"dear God"_

"Hello" I answer my call

"Oh my Goodness, Jenni! Are you alright your mum told us where you are. Is it true?" She starts babbling down the phone

"Halz, Halz! HAYLEY!" Trying to shut her up. "Aye, it's true but I'll explain in more detail through text later this call must be costing you a bomb!"

"Oh crap, yeah well keep me updated text me everyday to tell me your okay!"

"Okay"

"You Promise?" she pleads

"Yes, I promise Halz, Oh and by the way tell Louis I'm gonna kill him next time I see him! Bye"

"Will do. Bye Jenni" I put my phone back in my bag and look up at a bewildered Gandalf and Frodo (I'm kneeling on the ground by the way)

"What is that strange thing" Frodo asks

"It's a phone… like a communication device"

"Let us go, we do not want to be late for Bilbo's party" says Gandalf looking between me and Frodo.

"Party!" my eyes light up as fast as I jump up "Let's go!"

At the party it really was fun! The hobbits are funny and they have strange dances. Gandalf's fireworks were amazing and I meet Frodo's friend Sam who of course has the huge crush on Rosie.

"Would you like to dance Miss Finlay?" asks Frodo.

"Call me Jenni, Frodo, and I would love to if I knew how" I tell him.

"I'll teach you, come" Frodo persist.

"Okay then" I give in.

After I try a couple of dances I give up and sit back down laughing all the same. Then the big dragon of a firework was lit and people star to panic I just duck. That's when Bilbo starts his speech

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks" At each name call people clapped and cheered (not much is different from my world then) "Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet" Someone from the crowd yells.

Bilbo waves him off and continues "Today is my 111th birthday! But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

_"Wow…talk about mood killing well_ _this is it when Bilbo 'disappears' this should be fun"_ I think to myself smiling a little anticipating the crowds reaction. Bilbo continues "I…uh… I have things to do. I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a fond farewell. Good-bye." With that Bilbo 'disappears' and everyone gasps worried about what happened to Bilbo.

I see Frodo get up and run towards his house and I follow catching him up easy. (Wow I never thought I'd ever say that). When we get to the house Frodo bursts in yelling Bilbo's name but gets no answer and turns round to Gandalf who is muttering to himself in a chair next to the fire. I look at my feet and notice the ring. Doesn't seem very scary to me. I get woken from my thoughts to Frodo talking to Gandalf about Bilbo leaving and how Frodo gets everything that belonged to him. Including the ring. With that Gandalf gets up and grabs his thing ready to leave as well.

Frodo follows after him asking why he is leaving and Gandalf just answers with "Question's, Questions that need answered" Gandalf tell Frodo to keep the ring secret and safe. "Lady Finlay you just stay here with Frodo until I return" Gandalf says turning to me.

"Will do Gandalf" with that he turns and leaves.

Okay the movie doesn't seem to take this long but in real life it takes forever! I just stay at Frodo's getting to know him better before Gandalf comes back and I talk to Sam a lot too. After a night at the pub Frodo and I head back to his. His place is dark and really spooky then Frodo gasps as something grabs his shoulder… It's Gandalf. Gandalf asks Frodo about the ring and gets it out of a chest which Gandalf takes and throws in the fire. Then takes it out of the fire and hands it to Frodo. Once the ring is back in Frodo's possession and Gandalf has explained to him about the meaning of the letters around the name (The one Ring to rule them all) and explains about Sauron and about its origin and how it got into Frodo's possession and how Sauron is looking for the ring to cover the whole world in darkness and evil. Frodo suggest hiding it but Gandalf steps on that plan quit quickly by telling us that the creature Gollum has told evil where the ring is. So Frodo asks what he has to do. Gandalf tells us to head to the prancing pony where he will wait for us. Then Gandalf hears a noise from outside and tells Frodo to duck just to find out its Sam who he bullies into coming with Frodo and I.

When Gandalf leaves Sam, Frodo and I at the woods we start on our VERY long walk to Bree. When we get to a Farm type thing Sam stops and says "This is it if I take one more step I'll be the furthest away from home I have ever been"

I turn to him and say "It's alright Sam, just think I'm not even in my world let alone a distance from it. It''s hard but you do get over it, at least for a little while" He smiles at me and Frodo walks up to him and consoles him getting him to walk on. Frodo and I walk a little further ahead than Sam then we hear him start shouting our names.

"What!" says Frodo running up to him.

Sam looks relived and says "I thought I lost you"

Frodo looks confused and asks "What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said" Sam confesses.

"What did he say?" I ask him.

"Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to."

"Sam we're still in the shire. What could possibly happen?" Frodo asks amused.

But of course when you say that something always happens. And I know what is going to happen so I subtly take a few steps back and with that in charge Merry and Pippin to knock Frodo and Sam over. The duo gets scolded for stealing from the farmer. Then along comes the farmer and we run.

While running Merry tries to cover for himself and Pippin "I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots"

Then Pippin comes in with "And some cabbages, And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushroom the week before"

"Yes, Pippin. My point is he's clearly over reacting."

I was to busy laughing that I forget about the hill coming up and by the time I remember it's too late.

"Whoa! Stop!" I yell but It's to late.

I stop at the edge but Pippin runs into me, Merry into him, Frodo into him and to top it off Sam. So of course what happens next? We all go tumbling off the edge. _"Aww crap this is gonna hurt!" _I scream in my head. And it does, but not that bad, but it still hurts.

"That was close" Pippin his face very close to horse droppings.

"I think I've broken something" Complains Merry as he pulls out a broken carrot from underneath him.

I can't help but laugh at that.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took" Says Sam disgruntled.

"What? That was a detour. A shortcut" Merry reasons.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asks.

"Mushrooms!" exclaims Pippin.

Frodo goes into the middle of the road and suddenly look scared and tell us to get off the road. We run under a log and I know what's coming, my heart beats faster and my palms get sweaty. I could try blowing him up but I don't know what will happen to it if I do! I look at the bag of mushrooms in Merry's hand and use my powers to throw away so it will make a noise away from us. When the riders distracted we run for it. Frodo explains how we must get to Bree to Merry. So Merry shows us the way to a ferry thing (more like plank of wood). The black riders come from everywhere while we are running and I start screaming. What else I'm I to do? We make it to the ferry but with no Frodo! I turn around and see Frodo running towards the ferry and jumps across.

"How far is the nearest crossing?" Frodo asks out of breath.

"Brandywine bridge, Twenty miles"

"Oh my goodness Frodo are you okay" I start fussing over him, I see him blush in the dark and he mutters that he is fine.


	3. Of Nazgul and Explanations

_"Finally we made it to Bree"_ I think to myself as we run across a road to a big wooden gate which Frodo knocks on.

The wooden panel on the door slides open sharply and the very rude doorman says "yeah? What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony" answers Frodo looking a little scared but keeping his voice strong.

The man opens the door and looks around at us and asks "Hobbits, Four Hobbits and a girl! What business brings you to Bree?"

Frodo replies quickly with "We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own"

The man looks a little taken aback by Frodo's statement and steps aside to let us in and says in a sort of polite manner "Alright, young sir. I meant so offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall there is talk of strange folk abroad you can't be to careful"

We walk through Bree and I don't feel any safer than I expected I would in fact the men made me want to puke. As we entered the Prancing Pony the men were not much different. Frodo walks towards the bar to get the bartenders attention. He spoke to us and was very nice and welcoming he told us that there is room for the Hobbits and a separate one for me if I wanted it but why bother. Frodo makes up a fake name 'Mr Underhill' then he asks the bartender to tell us where Gandalf is but he looked very confused, and finally seems to remember only to say that he hasn't seen Gandalf in 6 months.

Sam looks desperate and asks "What do we do now"

I turn to him and say "We should stay here. Gandalf might just be running a bit late"

They all agree and the Hobbits get beer I settled for water, beer is not my thing at all. Merry comes over with a pint and tells Pippin. Pippin looks amazed and gets up to get one. I on the other hand was searching the room for our mysterious ranger from the north. I couldn't find him until Sam mentioned how much he's been staring at us and I turn around to have a look. There he was. Strider. Frodo starts playing with the ring until Pippin starts yelling his name around explaining his whole family history! When Frodo runs over to stop him, Pippin knocks him over. I jump over the table to get to Frodo but the ring slips on his finger and he disappears, everyone gasps in fear and surprise, even me and I knew it was gonna bloody happen. However it was probably the fact that the Black Riders are going to make their appearance, it scares me, which is odd, nothing scares me…well nothing much…well nothing that isn't bug related or thunder storms. I search for Strider but can't find him till a feel a grip on my arm and being pulled.

I was gonna slap whoever it was but whoever it is grasps someone else and says "you draw far to much attention to yourself Mr Underhill"

_"Strider!"_ I think to myself as I am pulled up a flight of stairs. Then Frodo and I get thrown into a room.

"What do you want?" Frodo asks terrified.

"A little caution from you. That is no trinket you carry" Strider answers.

Frodo lies and says "I carry nothing"

Strider answers sarcastically while putting out the candles with his fingers "Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He turns around and pulls down his hood.

Frodo asks curiously "who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Strider asks. Frodo answers with a yes. "not frightened enough. I know what hunts you" Strider whispers walking towards Frodo.

At that point Sam, Merry and Pippin run in and Sam threatens Strider "Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you." Strider then turns to Frodo and says "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

During this whole event I was sitting on the floor looking back and forth between the lot of them until I snap out of trance and say "Hey! Strider. Why the hell did you drag me up here if you where just gonna make me sit through a conversation and have me in no way involved?"

Strider just smiles at me and walks away to sit on a seat by the window.

_"Uh, Fine then, Weirdo"_ I think bitterly to myself. Everyone except Striders goes to bed. My head just hits the pillow and I'm out.

I wake up to the awful sound of the Black Riders. I sit up in the bed to see shadows in the room across from us and all the Hobbits sit up looking over at them terrified.

Frodo turns to Strider who still had not moved from the window and asked "What are they?"

"They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

We get up before dawn (which I have never seen in my life) and headed out. I notice the Hobbits talking among each other but I don't bother trying to listen. (Cause I already know what they are talking about.)

Sam says louder than the rest "Where is he leading us?"

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond."

Sam gets very excited at this point, he's always wanted to see the elves, and exclaims "Do you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves!"

We walk for another…well I don't know how long but definitely a few days if not more. I want to complain so badly but I'm gonna hold it in. We get to a little river bit where the Hobbits and I stop start getting out cooking utensils. (Hey I'm a growing girl I need sustenance)

"Gentlemen" Strider says while stopping. I clear my throat "…and lady, We do not stop until night fall" Strider continues. I nod my approval.

"What about breakfast?" asks Pippin

"You've already had it" replies Strider looking a tad confused.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asks as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

Strider just gives him another confused look and starts walking away.

Merry turns to Pippin and says "I don't think he's heard of second breakfast, Pippin."

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asks desperately.

"I wouldn't count on it" replies Merry as an apple is thrown over the trees by Strider. Merry catches it and gives it to Pippin and walks away and another apple gets thrown over and nearly hits Pippin in the face "Pippin!" Merry yells.

By this time I'm almost in stitches and Frodo and Sam are giving me this 'what the hell' look. I pull myself together and keep walking trying to maintain as much dignity as possible. I run and catch up with Strider, Soon followed by the Hobbits. Night time approaches and I think this is a good time to start complaining.

"I'm tired! Can we find somewhere to rest please" I moan while jumping from one foot to the other.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul." Strider says more to himself than us. He looks over his shoulder and states "We will rest here tonight"

I practically run for it and when I get up I throw myself on the ground and nearly fall asleep then and there.

Strider kneels down and opens this leather thing with loads of swords in it and throws one to each of us while saying "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around."

Then I start getting scared I know what's going to happen but I can't say. Until Frodo starts yelling at Merry, Pippin and Sam for lighting a fire in the dark and starts trying to put it out. However, not in time, for we hear the scream of the Nazgul. We draw our swords and run up a flight of stairs to the top of the watch tower. We stand in a circle back to back, swords at hand. I strain my eyes and see the Ringwraiths coming from the dark towards us. I try and use my powers to get the sword out of his hand but they don't work neither of them do. _"I know they work in this time cause I made that bag in Merry's hand go flying! Why won't they work on them!"_ I stand there paralysed in fear. My powers have never failed on me before and this weakens my defence by a lot without them I'm just a weak human girl. Sam tries to fight them off only to be thrown out the way, same with Merry and Pippin. Frodo drops his sword and staggers back only to fall. He takes out the ring and one of the wraiths notices Frodo starts sliding back as the Wraith walks towards him with his sword out. I try and go over and help only to have the same fate as the other Hobbits. As a desperate measure Frodo puts on the ring not knowing that the wraiths can still see him. The Wraith tries to take the ring, but Frodo resists ending in the Wraith getting pissed of and stabbing Frodo in the shoulder. Strider jumps out in front of the Wraith and makes them back off of Frodo. I crawl over to him and so does Sam to try and comfort him as he screams in pain. Strider gets rid of all the Nazgul. He runs over to us as Sam shouts for help.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He picks Frodo up and starts running.

Sam being as melancholy as he is points out that we're six days from Rivendell. We get to a Grassy bit in the middle of a Forest and Strider asks Sam to get some sort of weed at this moment I don't care. I sit with Frodo's head in my lap trying my hardest to comfort him. While Sam and Strider run off. Strider comes back a few minutes later with not just the plant which he puts in the cut in Frodo shoulder but an elf, Arwen to be precise. Who says some stuff in Elvish to Frodo. "We must get him to my father." Arwen exclaims "I've been looking for you for two days. There are 5 Wraiths behind you. Where the other 4 are I do not know." Arwen continues as Strider puts Frodo on Arwen's horse. Then they start having an argument in Elvish ending with Arwen getting on the horse and riding away much to Sam's dislike. We start on our 6 day walk to Rivendell during it we do nothing but worry about Frodo. But, I also I've something else on my mind. Why didn't my powers work on the Nazgul? That's never happened to me before. Are they amune to them or something? Or maybe it's because i was so scared they wouldn't work? But why would I be scared? I've faced worse than the Nazgul in my life.

As we turn a corner we see the beauty that is Rivendell. My god was it beautiful. This puts the one in the movie to shame. We enter throw the gates. Where we meet Elrond who tells us where Frodo is. Immediately after being told we run in the direction Lord Elrond told us Thankfully to see Frodo alive and another surprise… Gandalf. The next few days we sat and waited for Frodo to wake up. I hear Sam yelling and I follow the sound to Frodo's room (walking not running I'm wearing one of Elf dresses which are very long which is not good for clutsy girls like me) to see he's awake. I smile in relief and go out to lean on the railing to see people starting to arrive for the council.

"Lady Finlay" I turn around to see Arwen speaking to me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask her.

"My Father and Gandalf would like to speak to you" She answers with a smile.

"Oh Awrite, Thanks Arwen" I walk to Elrond's study and knock on the door and enter.

"Ah, Lady Finlay, Please take a seat" Says Lord Elrond on my entrance. I sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm sure you would like to know why you are here." He asks me.

"Yeah that would help" I answer him.

"Well, your world is in danger. If the story in our world does not work out well. Your world is affected by all that happens in ours. They are parallel from each other the smallest change from this world will affect yours. Your help is needed to defeat Sauron."

"But why I think you would have done fine without me?" I ask confused

"I'm afraid. An evil from your world has joined forces with Sauron. We do not know how to defeat this evil. That is where a balanced is needed."

"Okay, so you need me to defeat the evil that has come from my world to yours. To keep a balance that was shifted when the evil from my world came to yours, right I get it, but why me why not my brother or either of my 2 older sisters?" I reply.

"Your brother informed us that you would be better for this task because of your knowledge of this event" Elrond states. I nod.

_"Duh everyone else from my family doesn't know this movie as well as me. Hell. They couldn't sit through it without falling asleep" _I think to myself.

"Elrond, At Amon Sul I had a little problem concerning my powers. I say out loud looking away out of embarassment.

"What problem?" Elrond replies staring intently.

"To put it simply. They didn't work. Against the Nazgul my powers just froze. I know I can use them in this time because I've done it before. look." I demostrate by moving an ink pot from one end of Elrond's desk to the other.

Elrond looks confused and shakes his head. Gandalf looks confused as well. Elrond states "I don't know about that miss Finlay. As far as I know the Nazgul are not amune to magic."

I nod my head and I exit Elrond's study and walk outside again. I look over the railing when I see a crowd of Elves coming through the gates. That's where I see him. My all time crush from the movie. Legolas. Wow he is amazing with his long blonde hair and blue eyes. That face. It's all amazing. Legolas looks up to where I'm standing staring at him and smiles at me I start blushing and turn around and walk away… well more like run but whatever. I run into the room I was given when I first arrived and jump on the huge king sized bed with pink and white silk sheets. I lay back and think of my first glimpse of the Legolas in real life and I feel the red coming back to my face. I jump when I hear the door knock.

"Come in" I yell at the door.

A maid walks in and bows while saying "Lord Elrond has told me to inform you that there is going to be a ball held tonight to welcome our guests and of course you are invited."

I give her a confused look then say "umm, sure count me in"

"That is wonderful! Would you like help in preparing for it." The maid exclaims.

"Oh no thanks I'm good I'm just gonna wear my own clothes tonight" I tell her.

She looks a little disappointed but bows all the same and leaves the room. I open up my bag which has been abandoned in the corner of my room and rummage through it in the end coming out with a strapless floor length white dress that flows out from the hips, with a silver chain belt and white heels. Bloody hell since when did mum start allowing me to wear strapless dresses… wait she wouldn't, ever. Ah Lesley or Kayleigh, of course. Aw well I'm wearing it. I dress and do my hair in a straight style. After my hair was done I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see Arwen.

"Oh. Hello" I say to her.

She grins at me and exclaims "Wow. You look simply wonderful! Come, we must go to the ballroom" She grabs my hand and pulls me along behind her.


	4. Of Elves and Feelings

Arwen and I enter the most beautiful ballroom I have ever seen in my life…well I've never actually seen a ballroom in my life but that is not the point.

"Lady Jenni, I am going to go and speak to the guests" Arwen tells and walks away. Leaving me, alone, stranded, in the middle of this place, by myself.

I walk around the room looking at the beautiful, patterned, gold ceiling and gold tiles under my feet, and gorgeous gold tables covered with white table cloths. I feel someone's eyes on me and shiver, I look around the room, not seeing anyone staring at me. I shake it off head towards the Hobbits who are standing in a corner of the room looking as lost as I must.

"Yo, guys how are you doing?" I ask them as I walk up to them. Frodo who had his back turned around and looked at me and smiles.

As he looks up at me his cheeks go red and he stutters "Hello J… Jenni. You l…look b…beautiful."

I smile back at him and say thanks. I look around the room and I feel that presence again like someone is watching me. I walk through the room looking for the person staring at me and my instincts tell me to go outside. I step out the door and go lean on the rail and look out at the sparkling, dark garden. In the distance I notice a fountain. I walk down the small staircase and head over to it and sit on the edge. I stare into the sparkling water when I heard a beautiful silky voice that made me jump.

The voice said "Excuse me, My Lady are you alright?" I turn around sharply and see that the beautiful voice belonged to Legolas Greenleaf.

I almost faint there and then but instead, I answer in a shaky, barely audible voice "Y…yes I'm… I'm fine" I feel myself go red as I stare up into his gorgeous electric blue eyes so I turn my face away from him and back to the water.

I expected him to walk away but instead he sits down next to me and starts to speak "It's a wonderful night don't you think?"

I look up at him shocked and answer more confidently than before "Yeah it is, I'm not used to warm weather at night usually it's absolutely Baltic." Legolas looks at me confused at what I just said.

"Cold, it means cold. Sorry I keep forgetting that you lot wouldn't understand how I spoke" I apologise to him.

"It is fine, I think that your speech suits you very well." He told me smiling and, honestly, I don't know whether to take it as a complement or an insult.

We stay silent for a couple of minutes then I say "You know I'm gonna go in its getting kinda cold out here" I get up and start walking away when I feel a pressure on my hand and a resistance stopping me from moving any further. I turn my head seeing Legolas had a grip on my hand while going red.

"Oh…I…Sorry um, would you like to dance?" He asks me going even redder.

I go beetroot red and answer "I can't dance to save my life."

He loses some of the red from his cheeks and stands up in front of me. Looking down at me, he smiles while grabbing my other hand and putting it on his shoulder saying "Do not worry I will teach you."

I smile up at him and speak softly "sure"

He puts his hand on my waist and pulls me into him more and starts swaying to the faint sound of music coming from inside. After dancing for a few minutes Legolas starts to lean towards me his face coming closer to mine. I close my eyes.

But before Legolas even touches my lips we hear "Lady Finlay are you out here!"

_"Aragorn! Oh for god sake you really know when to turn up eh? Uh, just a few more minutes and it would have been perfect!"_ I think furiously to myself.

I put on a smile and look up at Legolas and start laughing while saying "Well thanks for the dance but I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired, Night." I turn and practically run to the ballroom and see Aragorn standing at the door. I walk past him and give him a smile that said 'you're a git.'

I walk through the ballroom with a dreamy look across my face thinking about how I nearly kissed the man of my dreams…. Yes! I walk out of the ballroom and through the dark halls. When I snap out of my complete daze, I notice I'm lost! I look around the hallways trying to find a familiar spot with no luck. While walking down one hallway I had the feeling I was being watched by someone again. I stop in my tracks and spin around to see nothing. I turn back and start walking again when I hear someone behind me again.

I get angry and spin around yelling "Right who is that! Show yourself!"

"I'm sorry my Lady I never meant to startle you" A voice said from the shadow.

"That's fine but still, show yourself" I say firmly.

The man steps out of the shadows revealing himself as Boromir.

I give a sigh of relief and go to walk off again until he asks "Excuse me, My Lady, what is your name?"

Without turning around I say "Finlay, Jenni Finlay" I go to start walking again.

"Mine is Boromir" He calls to me.

I stop for a brief second and give a slight nod and keep walking. When I finally find my room I walk in and closed the door and lean against it. _Oh my God! how cool must I have looked there I feel like one of those people in movies who are cold and distant but they secretly have a heart of gold. It's really sad how I find myself so cool but I don't care. _

"Jenni?" Arwen's voice rings through the door shaking me out of my inner praise.

"Uhh, yeah?" I shout back through the door.

"Are you alright?" She asks worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah just tired is all I'll just go to bed, I'll feel better in the morning"

"Oh alright, Have a nice sleep"

"yeah, you too"

With that she walks away. I go my huge wardrobe looking for something to wear to bed. They only have night dresses and I hate wearing night dresses to bed. I close the wardrobe doors and go to my bag lying in a corner and pick out shorts and a tank top, change and climb into the bed and fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow.

Unknown P.O.V

"A Witch?" I asked shocked by the news this ugly Orc thing was giving me.

"Yes sir, they said she was young, Brown hair and Green eyes. You would mistake her for a normal human girl if it where not for her strange clothing, powers and the way she spoke."

"That's fine a Witch is nothing I can't handle, Leave." As I say this the Orc hurries out.

_A Witch with Brown hair and Green eyes, it couldn't be could it. He said she was young, strange speech and strange clothing. The strange speech and clothing already rules out she's from this world. I might have to check this out for myself. If it is not the Witch I think it is killing her will be easy but if it is them we might have a problem. Some demon I am. _I sit at my desk and think about how I'm going to handle this situation if the Witch in question is in fact Jenni Finlay.

Jenni's P.O.V 

I wake up with the sun burning my face. God it is weird not waking up to Emily jumping on me in the morning. I get up and dress in to dark blue skinny jeans, a blue top and black boots over my jeans. I don't bother with make up and just put my hair up into a pony tail. I open my door and see Legolas on the other side about to knock.

"Oh, Good Morning." I tell him smiling.

He gives a small bow saying "Good morning, Lady Finlay." I go red and tell him to call me Jenni.

"you are going to the council, correct?" He asks me.

"Yip"

"May I escort you"

"yeah"

If he wasn't in front of me right now I would be jumping up and down screaming but then he would think I was mad so I'm not gonna do that. At the council I sit next to Frodo and Legolas goes and sits with the other Elves. I turn to Frodo and smile at him and he smiles back.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old" Lord Elrond starts "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound by this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Frodo looks up at Lord Elrond and walks towards the stone table in the middle of the… I would say room but its not much of a room aw well. When Frodo places it down and goes back to his chair everyone starts murmuring. Me however don't see what's so scary about a ring.

"It is a gift." Says Boromir quietly while continuing with a louder voice "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn interrupts "the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter" Asks Boromir rudely.

Legolas jumps to Aragorn's defence by stating "This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathon. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir? Boromir asks in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas confirms.

"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn tells him. (sit down)

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king" Boromir states sitting down.

To break the awkward silence Gandalf says "Aragorn is right we cannot use it"

"Then you only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed" Elrond tells everyone.

"What are we waiting for" shouts the dwarf Gimli running towards the ring with his axe raised.

He hits the ring only to have his axe broken and him thrown back. Frodo nearly fell out his seat, when he grabbed is head I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any crafts that we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade. One of you must do this"

Boromir decides to open his big mouth again "One does not just simply walk into Mordor. It's Gates are guarded with more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this, it is folly."

Legolas stands up again and starts yelling "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said. The Ring must be destroyed!"

The dwarf Gimli jumps up too and shouts "and I supposed you think you're the one to do it!"

Boromir comes back in with "and if we fail what then. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!"

"I will be dead before seeing the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouts.

Now this started an uproar everyone started to get up and argue except Aragorn, Elrond, Frodo and I. I look over at Frodo and he seems to be concentrating quite hard on the Ring.

He startles me when he jumps up Shouting "I will take it! I will take it!"

Until everyone shuts up and looks at him and he continues "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Although I do not know the way."

Gandalf steps up first saying "I will help bear this burden with you Frodo Baggins as long as it's yours to bear"

Next is Aragorn "By my life or death I can protect you, I will, you have my sword."

Thirdly Legolas "And you have my Bow."

Then, much to Legolas's disappointment, Gimli "And my Axe."

Next Boromir steps up and says "You carry the fate of us all little one, if this indeed is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Then right on que Sam comes bursting out from behind a bush stating "Mr Frodo isn't going anywhere without me"

Elrond, looking amused, says "its near impossible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not"

Sam looks embarrassed but the spotlights not on him long for Merry and Pippin come flying from behind pillars.

Merry shouts "Oi, we're coming to. You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us"

Pippin continues "besides you need people of intelligence to go on this mission, quest, thing"

Merry whispers to him "Well that rules you out Pippin"

I cant help but laugh when I get up and walk over to them and say "I don't know what to say in situations like these, considering I've never been in one. However, I'll be going with ya wither any of you like it or not."

"10 companions so be it you will be the Fellowship of the Ring"

"Right… Where are we going?" Pippin asks and I'm creased, I haven't laughed so hard in ages.

We all go our separate ways I go into the garden and relax when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Jenni?" Legolas asks.

"yeah?" I answer leaning my head back so I'm looking at him upside down.

"Are you sure about your decision?" he asks me worry etched all over his face.

"Eh… oh, yeah, yeah it's all good. Trust me I know what I'm doing" I tell him standing up brushing my jeans down.

I walk past Legolas and he holds is arm out to stop me.

"Can I help you?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into. The dangers you will face here. It is different to what you would be used too" He tells me firmly.

"Pfft, you don't know the half of what I deal with in my day to day life" I push past his grip and keep walking.

I get back to my room and lie down on my bed. _Who does he think he is my father? Dear god what a git. Yet I still have a crush on the guy… what is the matter with me! I'm such a freak. _I sigh and get dressed for bed and fall right to sleep.

I wake up and roll over to lie on my back just to end up on the floor. _At least I'm up_. I get dressed into black jeans ripped at the knees and a white and black tank top with black converse. I left my hair down put some stuff in my bag and left my room. I head for the gate and see everyone already there… Hehe oops.

"Awrite, people?" I yell all hyper and happy.

They give me a confused look and that was them probably wondering why I'm so happy?

Gandalf steps forward and says "Good Morning Jenni I hope you slept well?"

"I always sleep well, hell, I could sleep for Scotland" I tell him laughing. Again everyone looks at me confused again so I just give up and walk ahead of them to stand at the gate. Lord Elrond tells us farewell and we head off. Oh crap this is not going to be fun to bed, no shower, and no civilisation.

Legolas calls for my attention "Jenni?"

"What?" I answer

"I apologize I did not mean to anger you. That was not my intention, I just want you to be safe" He tells me.

I answer back with "Why do you care? you barely know me"

"That doesn't matter, I feel very protective of you"


	5. Of Mountains and Songs

Legolas's words were still in my head during our very, very long walk. _'Protective of you' what! I was just told that by Legolas Greenleaf a fictional character from a movie and book both of which I love. Legolas was and still is my favourite character. But that is what he is a character I can not get attach to fiction. Mind you people think a Witch is a being of myth and is related to evil so that must make me fiction too…Ahhh! Its to much!_

"Um…Jenni are you alright?" Frodo's voice sounds from beside me.

"Eh? oh, yeah I'm fine Frodo, thanks for asking mate" I tell him smiling.

He smiles back up at me saying "well if you are sure?"

"Positive"

I stay walking beside him until I see a lot of hills and a huge rock type thing in the distance. _Oh yeah break time!_

I grin and jog up to Gandalf and ask "Hey Gandalf, I was wandering if we could rest on that very big rock over there?" He looks down at me giving me a 'I know you know that we go there so duh look'

"Just clarifying" I grin up at him before taking off at a sprint towards the rocks.

_This is great it feels like running up the Lomond Hills!_

I get to the rock first obviously and sit on a ledge facing everyone else coming up the hill and yell "Come on guys, my 5 year old niece is fitter than you lot!"

I expected to get glares from them but they just kind of looked at me then away again. Men in this place are weird. I shrug it off and watch the hobbits set up a fire and fire means cooking and cooking means food and food means one happy Jenni.

Sam and Frodo were talking about songs and music and they turn to me and ask "Jenni do you have any folk songs from where you come from?"

I looked at Sam who asked the question and smile answering "Aye Sam, Loads where I come from we love our culture and who we are we have songs that go back for as long as I can remember"

"What were some of there names" Sam asks me "well there is Loch Lomond, Caledonia and loads more"

Pippin who was listening turns round and asks "Can you sing one?"

"Who me? sing? That's not a very good idea" Everyone decides to start annoying me about it so I agree and to my luck they all sit and listen and I have an horrible singing voice but that according to my sisters but my friends say its okay but their supposed to aw crap. Okay…

'I don't know if you can see the changes that have come over me,

These last few days I've been afraid that I might drift away.

I've been telling old stories singing songs that made me think about where I come from.

That's the reason why I seem so far away today.

Let me tell you that I love you,

That I think about you all the time.

Caledonia you calling me,

Now I'm going home.

But if I should become a stranger,

Know that it will make me warm inside…

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had.

Now I've moved and I've kept on moving,

Proved the points that I've needed proving,

Lost the friends that I needed losing and found others on the way.

I've kissed the fellas and left them crying,

Stolen dreams, yes there's no denying,

I've travelled hard sometimes with conscience flying somewhere with the wind.

Let me tell you that I love you,

That I think about you all the time.

Caledonia you're calling me now I'm going home.

But if I should become a stranger know that it will make me warm inside.

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had!

Now I'm sitting here before the fire,

The empty room, the forest choir,

The flames have cooled, don't get any higher,

They've withered now they've gone.

Now I'm steady thinking my way is clear and I know what I will do tomorrow,

When hands have shaken and kisses flown,

Then I will disappear!

Let me tell you that I love you,

That I think about you all the time,

Caledonia you're calling me now I'm going home.

But if I should become a stranger,

Know that it will make me warm inside,

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had.'

I finish and look down at them and smile. "That was great, your music sounds amazing!" Pippin exclaims.

"Thanks I guess, well I'm gonna go… do something" I babble as I walk more like run away from them.

_I didn't think I'd end up singing! But Caledonia that was an appropriate piece to sing at this moment in time. I do miss home. _

"Jenni are you okay?" I look up and see Boromir looking at me.

"Eh, aye it's all good just thinking"

"About what?" he asks sitting next to me.

"Home" I state.

"Oh was this Caledonia your home?"

"Aye one its names anyway… I'm going back now" I tell him standing up and walking past him when I feel a grip on my wrist.

I look at my wrist seeing Boromir had a good grip on it. He looked like he wanted to say something but he let go muttering about thinking I was gonna fall. I give him a confused look and walk back up. I help Sam make the dinner and when we go over to sit next to Frodo. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to Sword fight.

I eat quickly and hear Gimli say "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would gives us a Royal welcome."

I walk closer to Legolas who is standing on a ledge looking out to the horizon.

"No Gimli, I would not pass through Moria unless I had no other choice" Gandalf tells him worry and fear in his voice.

"What is that?" Sam asks referring to the big black cloud (which isn't a cloud) moving towards us.

"Nothing, It's just a wisp of cloud" Gimli states

"Its moving fast, and against the wind" Boromir puts in.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaims.

Everyone goes into a panic trying to pack everything up. I run and grab my bag lying against a rock next to a bush, then I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me under the bush. As the birds go over I feel the arm tighten around my waist and pull me further into the persons chest I look up into Legolas's face. He looks down at me and our eyes meet. I can't help but stare into them they are just so blue and wow. I was so transfixed I didn't realise he move closer until I felt his lips brush mine. My eyes widen as he puts his hand on the back of my head pushing my head towards his deepening the kiss. I just started to kiss back when I heard someone call our names. In my panic that we would get caught I ended pushing Legolas's chest not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to send me flying out of the bush and land at Aragorn's feet.

"Hello" I say giggling.

He looks at me then Legolas who was already out of the bush and walking towards us and back to me and laughs. He bends down and grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Thanking you." I tell him and walk towards the rest.

"Spies of Saruman the passage south is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhras." Gandalf informs us looking up at a very large snow covered mountain, Great.

The journey up the mountain was not enjoyable I mean I'm Scottish the cold is fine for me but there is cold then there's cold this is Antarctic cold I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a penguin or a bloody Polar Bear for god sake. Half way up the mountain Frodo starts to loss his footing and slips and starts falling down the hill. Aragorn catches him but Frodo still looks worried and is feeling his chest for the ring which he doesn't have cause Boromir has it. Boromir looks like he is in a trance and starts talking more to himself than us.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small thing. Such a little thing"

Aragorn interrupts him "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo"

Boromir just stares at the ring and me being as impatient as I am just walks up grabs the ring and gives it back to Frodo.

"Check that out it took 3 seconds was that so hard?" I ask Boromir and walk on.

Everyone else continues to as well. The further up we get the more awful the weather gets and Legolas says that there is a voice in the air and just when Gandalf yells that it is Saruman lightning hits the rock side and I freeze. I'm not scared of a lot of thing but lightning storms is one of my huge fears I hear lightning I freeze and don't move. They all stop and start discussing what we are going to do but I'm not listening at that moment I don't care about anything except the lightning. The big Cascade of snow falls on us and I'm knocked out of my trance for the now as I struggle to get to the top. A hand appears and pulls me out. Lightning hits again and whoever's and it is at this moment I don't care I through myself into their arms and buried my face into their chest holding on for dear life. I feel myself being picked up bridal style and being carried away from the noise and the snow. I don't lift my head until I hear nothing but our breathing. I finally look up to see who is carrying me and its Legolas. I feel my face go bright red and I look away again. At the mines I tell Legolas he can put me down.

"Oh, right sorry" He says his face going a little red.

I smile and thank him. Out of pure bravery on my part I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the lips. He is taken aback but wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. I pull away blushing and take his hand and pull him towards the rest of the guys.


	6. Of Dwarves and Fear

_Aw crap. Not this place it gives me the creeps!_ Looking up at the walls of Moria I couldn't help but get a really uncomfortable shiver down my spine. I move closer to Legolas whose hand I still haven't let go of and he hasn't tried to let go of mine either. Gandalf was sitting trying to work out the password to the door I'm so tempted to whisper in Frodo's ear or just say it myself because I'm getting bored but at the same time I'm in no rush to go in that place so I just sit quietly. Merry and Pippin start throwing stones into the water, surely preventing this one won't do much. _Yes it will the Watcher won't come out of the water if you prevent it which means we can turn back and go another way. We cant do that Gandalf has to die this is a key incident everything is in this moment Lorien, Frodo's departure, Boromir's death, Merry and Pippin's capture its all in this moment when the path is decided. Christ I've never thought about it like that before…Ha! I'm Smart._

Legolas looks over at me noticing my huge grin across my face he asks "Are you feeling alright?"

I turn to look at him and answer "Yip peachy…ish if we weren't here I'd feel even better."

"It's a riddle" I hear Frodo say "What is the Elvish word for friend?" He asks Gandalf.

"Melon" Gandalf answers.

With that the doors open and we walk in my grip on Legolas's hand tightens as we walk in.

"Well master Elf you will now be under the hospitality of the dwarves, Roaring fires, malt beer, Fresh meat off the bone. This place is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine, A mine!" He exclaims amused.

By the light of Gandalf staff, I see bones of dwarves and Orcs littering the ground.

Boromir states "This is no mine it's a tomb" I start panicking as Gimli grieves for his lost kin.

Legolas lets go of my hand to pull out and arrow from a skeleton he looks at Aragorn and yells "Goblins!"

"We should have made for the gap of Rohan we should never have come here, now get out, get out!" Boromir exclaims.

I'm in shock of the amount of bodies I see in front of me, I don't notice something sliding round my leg until I feel a violent tug on my ankle that sends me flying to the ground, screaming.

"Legolas!"

Mine were not the only screams Frodo screamed too. I continued to scream as I get pulled out into the open and into the air. I'm in a complete panic I'm not used to this I've never used my powers without my family there to bail me out if I bugger up.

"Help! Get off me you ugly, slimy, pathetic excuse for an octopus!" I start yelling as it starts to fling me about a bit.

I calm myself down the best I could and concentrated on my power. I put both my hands out in a fist and flick my wrist in the direction of the Watcher's tentacle which is holding me while opening out the fist as fast as I could. The tentacle blows up well most of it, it looks like it was cut in half but it was enough for it to let go of me and send me plummeting to the ground screaming. Before I could hit the water I felt arms close around me and voices yelling, movement then darkness.

I look up at the person who saved me thinking it was Legolas, but it wasn't it was Boromir.

"Oh, Thanks Boromir but you can put me down now" I say to him smiling.

He looks down at me and says "Sorry"

Even as he put my legs on the ground he was reluctant to let go of my waist which he ended up lightly tightening his grip on then letting go slowly. I look up at him confused but before I could say anything I felt another pair of arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me into their chest knowing it was Legolas I lent back on him as Gandalf starts to Talk.

"We have only one choice. We must face the long dark walk of Moria. Be on your guard there are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

This scares me, but after the way I kicked a little Watcher butt out there I'm a bit more confident. We walk through Moria for a while until Gandalf gets lost. We sit bored but alert at the top of a stone staircase.

He remembers the way again. it's going well but we get to the big city which is beautiful and very, very large. Gimli sees a door open on one side and he runs towards it us following close behind.

Gimli starts crying over a grave while Gandalf read it out in English "Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. So he is dead then just as I feared"

He sees a skeleton holding a very big book and takes it off him giving his hat and staff to Pippin and starts reading from the book.

"We cannot get out. Drums. Drums sound in the deep, we cannot get out. They are coming"

I was staring intently at Gandalf and listening to the sounds around me waiting. Then a crash shakes me out of my daze.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf whisper/shouts slamming the book shut walking towards Pippin "Why don't you throw yourself in next time and rid us of you stupidity" Gandalf continues to shout at Pippin taking back his hat and staff.

Personally I found that really mean, but you know I don't think anyone will care I what think. The sound of drums echo around every corner of this place I look around seeing the panic evident on everyone's face including my own and I'm not one for panicking…okay maybe I am, but that's not the point! Boromir runs towards the door to close it when an arrow narrowly missed his head.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir said sarcastically.

Aragorn turns to Hobbits and yells "Stay back and stay close to Gandalf!"

Everyone gets their weapons out except me cause I am my weapon. The Orcs started trying to break through the barrier the guys created. Legolas and Aragorn started to shot arrows through the door. _I'm gonna refrain from using my powers right now I don't wanna blow a whole in the door and let them in now do I?_ The door bursts open and Orcs start to pour in. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli get right in there and start fighting however the Hobbits and I stay as far away as possible until we had to start fighting. Since I have no weapon to fight with except my powers it is kinda hard. I use my power of telekinesis to throw Orcs into walls as hard as I could and Blow them up which gets rid of the problem quickly…ish. I loud roar and a huge troll comes charging through the door chucking Orcs out the way as he came in.

"Oh Shit!" I scream as the Troll comes charging towards me.

I throw myself out of the way and try and blow it up but with no luck. The bloody troll only gets a cut! Orcs surround me and I start to take them out when I hear two voices yelling I turn around to see Merry and Pippin jump on the troll's back. I panic thinking of Frodo and push my way through the small amount of Orcs left and kneel at Frodo's side. Aragorn crawls over and lifts Frodo up.

Frodo starts coughing and says "I'm fine, I'm not hurt"

Aragorn looks at him in disbelief exclaiming "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf walks over to us and says "I think there is more to this than meets the eyes"

Frodo pulls away a bit of his shirt, Revealing a shiny, white undershirt.

"Mithril! You're full of surprises master Baggins" Gimli tells him.

The happy moment is short lived when the sound of Orcs is heard. We all started running to the bridge on Gandalf's command. Orcs started to come out of cracks in the roof and down the pillars like disgusting spiders. We all stop and form a circle with the Hobbits in the middle. I try and stay in the outer circle but Legolas had pushed me back into the middle beside the Hobbits. We all stand preparing to fight to the death when a louder roar, than the troll's from the other room, made the walls shakes. The Orcs, and us looked around panicked. It roared again and the Orcs ran away.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks Gandalf in a whisper.

I looked to my side and Legolas looks terrified so I grab his hand and squeeze it and he holds back tightly.

"A Balrock, this foe is beyond any of you, run!" Gandalf yells and we all turn and start sprinting towards the other side of the hall.

We get through a door and Boromir runs a little further ahead and almost falls into a bottomless hole thing but Legolas manages to pull him back before he fell.

I see Gandalf talk to Aragorn and then yell "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

We start running down the narrow staircase but I'm in the back because I'm more timid than the others when it comes to these stairs, I'm a bit of a klutz. We get to the gap in the stairs which Legolas jumps over first and beckons Gandalf to go next. Arrows started to get fired as us as we stood there Legolas started firing back and unlike them he didn't miss. Next to jump over was Boromir with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn grabs Sam and throws him over and then attempts Gimli.

Gimli acts stubborn and says "No one tosses a Dwarf"

He attempts to jump over himself but only gets to the edge and starts to fall back but Legolas pulls him back by grabbing his beard. I thought now would be a good time to jump I look at Aragorn and he signals for me to go for it by nodding. I nod back and jump but I've never really been good at that so I only end up touching the edge and almost falling too but Legolas grabs my hand and pulls me up. I trip and fall into his chest. The sound of crumbling is heard behind me and another part of the stairs fall away leaving a too big of a gap to jump over and Aragorn and Frodo are still on the other side. Another roar comes from behind the door we just came from and a big boulder fall from the wall hitting the stairs making them unbalanced. Aragorn makes Frodo lean forward making the stairs fall forward. The stairs crash into our side and Legolas catches Aragorn and Boromir catches Frodo. With everyone across we start running towards the bridge. In single file, Boromir leading the way we run across the bridge.

Gandalf stops in the middle of it and turns to the Balrock yelling "You cannot pass! I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

With that Gandalf hits his staff off the bridge making it emit a bright light he yells at the Balrock again and it steps on the bridge causing it to collapse. There I start to click and start to move forward but Legolas gripped my arm giving me a confused look when I hear Gandalf yell. Frodo screams Gandalf's name while I try and break Legolas's hold but he ends up having too wrap both his arm around my waist. As Gandalf falls I scream and start putting up more of a fight against Legolas while Boromir drags a screaming Frodo out of the mines. Legolas drags me out and we are followed by Aragorn. The minute we get out everyone sits on a rock apart from Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo. Aragorn turns in to the leader and tells Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and I to get the Hobbits up.

"Give them a moment for pity sake!" Boromir tells Aragorn.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lorien." Aragorn reasons pulling Sam to his feet.

Frodo starts to walk away when I catch up to him and kneel in front of him saying "Don't cry Frodo I don't think Gandalf would have wanted you to abandon us"

I wipe the tears from his face as he gives me a some what smile and heads back with me. With all of us together we start heading towards the woods of Lorien. _This should be fun. At least distract us a little._


	7. Of Demons and Confessions

We stop running when we are fairly deep into the Woods of Lorien. Which is giving me the creeps, I walk as close to Legolas as I can get. Wanting to grab his hand but I don't want to look more of a wimp than I already do now, but give me a break it's my first time out in the field by myself I usually have some form of help.

Gimli started talking "Stay close young Hobbits they say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

Near the end of Gimli's little speech Frodo starts looking around him fear obvious on his face.

Gimli continues and at this point I slow down till I'm walking directly behind Legolas "Well here's one Dwarf she want ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a Hawk and the ears of a Fox."

Loads of arrows are put into our faces the one in front of mine I push out the way glare at the Elf and turn to face Halidir who says "A Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growls at him and Aragorn asks for help in Elvish then Gimli tries to convince Aragorn that we should turn back Halidir looks at Gimli then Frodo then to me and says "Come she is waiting" and starts to walk off.

We follow him up a huge flight of stairs which I was cursing before I was even a quarter of the way up. We stop in front of another case of stairs and a beautiful woman and man walk down them.

Everyone looked in awe as the man, Celeborn says "nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him"

Galadriel looks at Aragorn and whispers loud enough for us to hear "He has fallen into to shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

With that Frodo jumps back into me and I look up at Galadriel and she looks me right in the eye and I hear a voice in my head that for once is not mine _Jennifer Finlay you are not of this world and are burdened with a task to destroy the evil that has leaked through from your time. You will face many challenges with this especially personally. Your heart will be put to the test but remember though it is good to follow your heart you also have to follow your mind. This demon is no simple matter, he is powerful but so are you. Don't let him fool your mind and heart. As for your powers do not fear. _

Her words reel through my head as I walk with the other. I knew this wasn't going to be some low level demon. There not smart enough to think of something like this. It's probably The Source sending one of his minions. But it doesn't matter who it is their dead when I get my hands on them and what did she mean by do not fear. i'm probably right, it was because of my fear that i froze in front of the Nazgul but why? It's because I'm alone, with no back up, no one to bail me out. I'm scared of fighting alone. The others had stopped and were setting up a little camp while I was thinking. I look up when I hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"Awrite, Frodo?" I ask with a smile.

He sort of smiles back and says "I'm fine, but did you knew Gandalf was going to fall?"

I look at him in surprise but answer with "Yes, but he had to or things would not turn out right I couldn't let that happen. Some points in time are fixed you can't meddle in them even if you could travel in time to try and fix things you can't."

Frodo looks up at me with tears in his eyes and tries to say something but I wrap my arms around him and pull him against me for a hug which he looked like he was needing very bad.

I pull away from him and look down at him smiling and wipe the tears from his eyes saying "don't you worry Frodo, You will never be alone."

With that I pat him on the shoulder and go for a little walk to check this place out for myself. _It's more beautiful than the movie makes it look, compared to this the movie looks like very cheap graphics. Like back in the time where there was obvious wires holding the obviously plastic moon in old sci-fi films._ I walk over to a huge pond/ lake it was beautiful.

While sitting at the edge of the pool a voice behind me says "its breath taking isn't it"

I jump and look over my shoulder at Legolas. I smile and pat the grass beside me. He takes the hint and sits down.

"You know Jenni, I don't think you should go much further with us" I look at him shocked.

"What do you mean by that, I have to go I need to find this demon and kick his ass, and it's not like you guys know how to!" I yell at him.

He looks taken aback by my out burst and whispers "I just don't want to see you get hurt"

I calm down and grab his face between my hands and say "Don't worry I'm used to this sort of thing its my life."

I crash my lips on to his and kiss him with all the passion in me. He kisses back with the same amount of passion and force. I pull away first and grin up at him.

"Come on you, lets go before the others come looking for us!" I exclaim jumping up and hold out my hand for him to take.

"Yes, Lets go" He replies laughing taking my hand.

Unknown P.O.V

I sit at my desk staring into to space thinking of the witch who decided to turn up. _It better not be who I think it is. I don't want to have to kill her…What I'm I saying she's a bloody Witch I shouldn't care if I kill her or not! …Yet I do. Falling in love with a Witch is a stupid thing to do. Aw well if it is her I'll just capture her until all this is over then turn her evil…again._

"Sir, Saruman is sending out the Uruk-hai"

I look down at the ugly Orc and reply "Is he? Hmm I think I will join them."

I stand from my desk and head to the door._ This will be fun._

Jenni's P.O.V 

"This will be fun, ohhh I love boats!" I exclaim jumping up and down.

Merry and Pippin were looking at me as if I was mad _like there ones to talk hypocrites anyways were was I … Oh yeah, boats! _We start putting stuff in the boats. Then we get told that Lady Galadriel wanted to speak to us. We stand in a straight line, side by side looking at Galadriel as she gives everyone gifts. Boromir got a gold belt. Aragorn didn't get one, _sucks to be him_, Legolas got a bow, Gimli got three hairs from Galadriel's head, _creepy much,_ Sam got rope, Merry and Pippin got daggers, Frodo got the star thing and I got this Triquatra necklace the same symbol that is on my collar bone. I thank her for the gift and run back to the boats and jumped in one waiting for the rest of the guys to turn up.

"Let's go, let's go I wanna get these boats moving" I yell bouncing up and down on my boat.

"Be careful Jenni or you are going to fall out" says Aragorn smiling and shaking his head.

I just giggle and sit at peace. We set off on the river and oh wow what a river not a single sign of pollution. No bikes, pipes, food packets nothing just pure blue clean water. _I'm fascinated far too easy. _

We sail in silence until I break it with "Row, row, row your boat gentley down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream"

I grin looking around at the boys who are, well, looking kinda scared. I laugh at their expressions as we get to, two big statues of old guys that Aragorn thought we had to know about. I personally don't care not much of a worshiper me. We get to shore next to a waterfall and set up camp and Sam as per sets up to cook.

"We cross the river at night fall, hide the boats and continue on foot" Aragorn tells us Legolas looks very alert and tries to persuade Aragorn for us to leave now but no Aragon has to be all fussy "No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore we wait for the cover of darkness"

Merry comes back with some firewood and says looking confused "Where's Frodo?"

I get up in hope I can save one life… just one, nothing will change drastically not with just one life. "I'll go have a look, he's probably just collecting firewood" I say jumping up and power walking away from the rest trying to find Boromir before the Uruk-hai do.

_But I must make sure I let the hobbits get taken I'll distract Boromir and the Uruk-hai. Ohhh! I feel so guilty I shouldn't but I must!_ I hear Boromir yelling and I hide behind a tree until I hear the Uruk-hai coming and sneak away in a different direction.

Unknown P.O.V

"You go that way I'm sure you'll find some men to kill." I tell the leader off the Uruk-hai.

He nods at me and takes his ugly buddies with them. They all run in the same direction and me not being as stupid as them notice something moving behind a tree. I go to destroy whoever or whatever it is when I notice exactly who it is. _Ah, well now, I'm not going to kill you that's for sure. Well I believe that me and you need to meet up again just like old times._

Jenni's P.O.V

"Oh my, my look who we have here" a voice behind laughs and that voice is horribly familiar.

I turn around slowly and gasp at the sight of the demon in front of me and start backing away.

"Oh no, no not you please why you!" I exclaim tripping over a tree branch in my attempt to get away.

He laughs at me coming closer "What did you not miss me, my fair Jennifer"

Anger replaces my fear and I stand up and yell "Why don't you die! I hate you for what you did to my family and my life Damian Turner I hate you!"

Damian continues to laugh at me, clearly not afraid of me not that I'm surprised the manipulating bastard! He grabs my shoulder and pushes me hard into a tree I squeal in pain and glare at him.

"Do you hate me that much Jennifer? Huh did I hurt you that bad?" He asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, I don't care what you did to me but you hurt my family and that pissed me off and now you have the guts to even look me in my face you bastard!"

He looks angry when I finish screaming at him and pushes me harder into the tree and presses his body into me and yells back "I did what I did for you! For us! They where keeping us apart I had to try and get rid of them! I had you, you were mine and they took you from me! I had to try and get you back and you betrayed me but u didn't succeed oh no Jennifer because here I am standing in front of and I will take you back!"

I took this opportunity to use my powers to try and blow him up but the best I manage to do is throw him a distance away from me so I can make a run for it. I hear Merry and Pippin yelling and run faster as fast as my legs could carry me but just as I get there Aragorn was already there. I collapse to my knees and tears start rolling down my face. While Aragorn continues to fight ugly I run over to Boromir. I grab his head and put it on my knee, He open's his eyes and looks up at me.

"Awrite mate, how you doin?"

"Hello, Jenni I think I'm dying" He replies trying to laugh.

"Oh no, no, no don't be silly. You won't die. it's just a scratch. A big scratch." I tell him keeping my tears back.

"Don't lie I know you know I'm going to die" He says "Can I ask for one thing Jenni"

I look down at him confused "what is it?"

He brings himself up to my level and kisses me my eyes open wide in surprise and I pull back. I smile and pat his shoulder and Aragorn runs over and takes my place. I back towards the hill and sit on it while Legolas and Gimli show up. Legolas puts his hand on my shoulder and Aragorn suggests we give Boromir a proper send off. Legolas and Aragorn carry Boromir to the boats and send him off down the river. Frodo and Sam were already gone and we had to save Merry and Pippin. Legolas tried to go across the river but the rest of us just stayed where we were and Aragorn tell us that we're going to find Merry and Pippin. We all agree all enthusiastic and head off to save Merry and Pippin. _I hope Damian not with them cause if he is The Riders of Rohan don't stand a chance…and neither do we._


	8. Of Uruks and Horsemasters

Running for so long is a pain in the butt...well legs... Whatever! _It's so worth it though we need to get Merry and Pippin...well need to find out if their okay. I need to find out if Damian is with them...God I hope not!_

"Jenni are you feeling alright?" I look up startled at Legolas who has fallen into step with me.

"Eh? Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just hoping the Hobbits are okay" I reply smiling at him.

Legolas nods and gives me a small smile before running ahead. _Okay I lied! What was I supposed to say? Yeah I'm worried that my maniac, demonic ex-boyfriend is gonna be with the Hobbits because I'm scared he'll muck everything up big style oh and kill you because I love you and not him... I don't think so_! I shake myself out of my thoughts and concentrate more on running and less on thinking. I catch up with Aragorn who has his ear pressed on a rock.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He yells.

He starts running again. Legolas follows while shouting over is shoulder to Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli"

I look back as Gimli starts pulling himself up the hill with his axe saying "Three days and nights pursuit no food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

I giggle and shout over my shoulder "stop complaining, it won't help us find them any faster!"

We continue to run for a long time and when I say long I mean long!_ I'm totally contemplating in complaining but then I'd be a hypocrite. Me and my big mouth!_ Aragorn stops suddenly and kneels down causing me to trip over him, do a little foreword flip and landing on my backside.

"Ow! Go and give some warning before you stop like that!" I snap at Aragorn as I take the hand Legolas offers and he pulls me up.

Aragorn picks up a leaf shaped broach saying "Not idly do the leaves of Lorian fall"

Legolas looks at the broach and says hopefully "They may yet be alive"

Aragorn jumps back up and exclaims "Less than a day ahead of us. Come."

He breaks into a run as Gimli falls down a hill. I laugh so hard tears come to my eyes.

Legolas look back trying to hold back his laughter and yells "Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!"

Gimli gets up and yells back "I'm wasted on cross country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters, Very dangerous over short distances."

I calm myself down and shout over my shoulder "Aye you keep telling yourself that Gimli!" He mumbles something inaudible which causes me to laugh more.

We run to the top of a hill and Aragorn studies thee landscape and states "Rohan, home of the horse Lords. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets it's will against us."

I look over at him with a dull expression and say sarcastically "Why ain't you a bundle of joy"

Aragorn smiles at me and opens his mouth to reply when his eyes catches Legolas who is jumping foreword onto rocks further across the hill.

Aragorn shouts over to him "Legolas what do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north east. They are taken the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas exclaims.

A look of fear falls over Aragorn's face as he whispers "Saruman".

We start running again, oh joy, over open fields. When Legolas looks up into the sky as dawn breaks he says "a red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

I run next to him and exclaim "You're as bad as him!" pointing to Aragorn.

The sound of hooves and neighing is heard coming from the distance drawing closer. Legolas grabs my hand and pulls me over to a huge rock to hide. A huge party of riders go past us.

Aragorn jumps out from our hiding place and yells over to the riders "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?"

The riders turn and surround us. A harsh voice says rather rudely "What business does an Elf, A man, A Dwarf and a girl have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Gimli being as bold as ever says to Eomer "Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine"

I have to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Eomer jumps down from his horse and walks up to Gimli and says "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground"

Legolas over reacts a bit and pulls out his bow and an arrow and points it in Eomer's face snapping "you would die before your stroke fell!"

Aragorn grabs his arm and pulls it down looking rather frustrated he turns to Eomer and calmly introduces us all "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathon, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas from the Woodland Realm and Lady Jenni Finlay. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king"

Eomer removes his helmet and the riders lower their weapons. "Théoden no longer recognises friend or foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over this land. The White Wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say as an old man hooded and cloaked, and everywhere spies slip past our nets" Eomer states walking up to Legolas.

"We are no spies!" Aragorn starts sounding more frustrated. He calms himself down and continues "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive"

Eomer looks down with guilt and says "The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli gets excited and shouts "Where there two Hobbits? Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"We left none alive" Eomer continues "We piled the carcasses and burned them" He indicates to the black smoke coming from the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli questions in disbelief.

Eomer looks at us sympathetically "I'm sorry" He looks over his shoulder and shouts "Hasuful! Arod!"

Two horses come foreword one grey one brown. Eomer hands them to us saying "May these horses bare you better fortune than their former masters, farewell" He jumps back onto his horse saying to us "Look for your friends but do not trust hope. It has forsaken this land" and to his rider he yells "We ride north!"

They leave, leaving us… well those three worried about Merry and Pippin's well being… of course I know they are okay but I'll fake it. _I'm so glad the riders turned up! That means Damian is not with the Hobbits! Happy days!_


	9. Of Reunions and Confusions

We turn up at the horrific scene and let me tell ya it is much more gruesome up close and personal… it stinks too. I see the Uruk-Hai's head on the spear and puke in my mouth a little. I turn to Legolas and bury my head into his shoulder as Gimli picks through the charred remains hoping not to come across either of the Hobbits.

He pulls out a bit of charred leather and holds it up sadly stating "It's one of their wee belts"

Legolas mutters a silent prayer in Elvish. Aragorn kicks a helmet and yells in frustration. I jump at the sudden outburst, accidentally pressing myself further into Legolas's body. He wraps one of his arms around my waist and the other wraps around my shoulder, holding me to him. He smiles down at me sadly. I return the gesture, pulling out of his grip and turning to watch Aragorn do his ranger thing.

"A hobbit lay here. And the other" He states moving around the grass on the ground.

His face goes from sad and disappointed to suddenly serious and looks intently at the ground.

"They crawled, their hands were bound" He follows an invisible path that I personally can't see. He bends down and pulls out rope from the grass saying, hope rising in his tone.

"Their bonds were cut" He starts off at a run towards the forest not far from the remains shouting over his shoulder so we can here "Their tracks lead away from the battle"

We follow him until he stops in front of the forest and finishes "and into Fangorn Forest"

Gimli gasps "Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?"

Aragorn leads us at a run through the forest until we slow to a walk as he studies all the tracks.

Gimli walks by a particular bush and notices something he dips his fingers into it and puts the substance into his mouth just to spit it out again exclaiming "yuck! Orc Blood"

I cringe away from him "Ew"

Aragorn kneels down to the ground and whispers "These are strange tracks"

I look around at the trees feeling uncomfortable and very uneasy about being in here.

Gimli mouths my thoughts "The air is so close in here"

"This forest is old, full of memory, and anger" Legolas explains as the trees start groaning and creeping me out!

Gimli lifts his axe in defence as if expecting an Orc to jump out.

"The trees are speaking to each other" Legolas states looking back at Gimli.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" Aragorn whispers, making a lowering movement with his hands.

Gimli quickly does as he is told.

Legolas moves ahead saying in Elvish "Something is out there" _see if I didn't watch T.V. as much as I do I would never have known that, and people say TV is bad for ya._

Aragorn walks to his side and whispers "What is it?" Again with the Elvish.

"The white wizard approaches" Legolas states in English, finally.

Aragorn moves his hand subtly to his sword whispering "Do not let him speak, he will cast a spell on us, we must be quick"

A bright light emits from behind us and the boys spin around to attack, first Legolas who shoots an arrow that immediately gets deflected, next Gimli who throws his axe at the light just to have it bounce of and Aragorn didn't even get to attack because his sword became to hot to handle (literally). Me, however, I'm a smart, good girl and I don't try to hurt our friend.

The guy speaks "you are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn yells at him.

"They past here the day before yesterday, they met someone they did not suspect, does that comfort you?" The guy replies lightly.

Aragorn looks at him confused and angry "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The light dims revealing Gandalf. I roll my eyes at the three guys reaction, I mean come on, Legolas gets down on his knee, Gimli does this funky half bow thing and Aragorn looks like he's gonna cry!

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn says in disbelief.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. I felt life in me again, I've been sent back, until my task is done" Gandalf explained thoroughly _wow… Gandalf should be a story teller._

"Gandalf!" Gimli exclaims happily.

"Gandalf? Gandalf?... That was my name, Gandalf the grey. I am I'm Gandalf the white and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide"

I grin widely, running up to Gandalf and enveloping him in a big hug "Yey! Your back!" I exclaim gleefully.

I pull away from him as he smiles down "It's nice to see you too, Lady Finlay"

"Jenni" I huff pointedly.

He chuckles lightly and starts off at a brisk walk heading out of the forest stating "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed"

Once we're out the forest Gandalf does the whistle thing and the sound of neighing erupts from close by. I turn my attention to it; my mouth dropping as the most beautiful, white, not grey, white horse comes galloping towards us.

"That one of the Meras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas states, staring at awe at the horse.

_Finding it creepy that he's staring at a horse like that but he has yet to look at me like that… hmmm._ I small smile tugs at my lips a laugh threatening to erupt at my thought, but I refrain form doing so, or they will really think I'm crazy.

The horse comes to a stop in front of Gandalf who pats his nose saying loving "Shadowfax, the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers"

Aragorn gives me a hand onto the horse we got from Eomer while Legolas and Gimli get back on the other one and we head off to Edoras.

The sky starts to get dark and Gandalf slows to a trot. He points to a cluster of rocks and trees stating "We will rest there tonight"

I nod gratefully exclaiming "Thank God for that! My backside is getting numb!" At the rocks, I slide off the horse happily and kneel on the ground crying out "Land! Glorious land!"

The four men laugh at my antics, heading off towards the rocks, except Legolas. He stands in front of me smirking.

I grin at him saying childishly "Hey honey, Help me up"

I hold my hands out for him to grab which he does so, gladly, but that cheeky smirk gets wider. He pulls me up as hard as he can causing me to collide hard with his chest. The force knocks him back off his feet, taking me down with him. I land on his chest, my legs straddling his waist. I laugh and try to pull myself up but he wraps his arm around my waist preventing me from moving.

"Legolas let me up" I giggle, pushing against his chest.

He grabs my wrist pulling me down and my lips touch his. I try pulling away but he puts his hand on the back of my head keeping my lips on his. I close my eyes and grip his shoulder with one hand and intertwine my other hand with his free hand. I pull away from the kiss to breath. I look down at him flustered and pull my self away slowly, climbing off him, I sit on the ground crossed legged with my back to him, my cheeks inflamed.

Legolas sits up and puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "Are you alright, Jenni?"

I nod quickly jumping to my feet, giggling nervously "Yip I'm fine, perfect" brushing myself off then holding my hand out for him to take.

He jumps up and takes my hand, pulling me along with him as he heads towards the others. Aragorn sees our intertwined hands and kind of half smirk, half glare. The glare confuses me _why would Aragorn glare at us?_ I glare back at him and stick my tongue out at him. I let go of Legolas's hand and grab my bag pulling out a towel, shampoo, conditioner, body wash and clean clothes.

"I'm gonna find a lake or something" With that I walk away from the guys and start my search.

I find a lake hidden behind a large cluster of trees. I grin at it while stripping and diving in. _Wow! Water has never felt so amazing!_ I start swimming around for a bit before swimming back over to the edge and wash my hair and body then go back to swimming for another ten minutes or so. I swim to the edge and start to pull myself up when a silhouette of a man moves between the trees. I scream and dive back into the water.

"Shhh, Jenni, its Aragorn" I sigh in frustration.

"Aragorn! What the hell are you doing?" Aragorn seems to realise the position he is in and turns his back on me, coughing nervously.

"My apologies, Jenni" I pull myself out of lake and dress quickly. I gather up my things and walk briskly past Aragorn.

"Let's go"

He grabs my elbow to stop me proceeding any further.

I look back at him confused "What?"

He bows his head and states firmly "I love you" My breath catches in my throat and I can feel the colour drain from my face.

"y… you what!" I snatch my arm out of his grasp "What about Arwen? You love her. Not me."

Aragorn sighs looking up at the sky "I do love Arwen, but, she's leaving for the undying lands. I told myself I need to move on. And there you were. Brave, sarcastic, funny and beautiful."

I shake my head slightly "You can't give up hope on her so easily. Arwen is a strong Elf and woman. She'll stay for you. She has hope for you."

Aragorn looks back at me surprised. I grin, punching his arm "Plus, don't rebound off me, that's rude" Aragorn chuckles lightly pulling me into a hug. "I was not lying. I do love you."

I smile up at him "you love Arwen more" I pull away and start walking away "Come on. Sleep awaits"

I call behind me lightly. He follows. We get back to the camp and Aragorn walks off to keep watch. I walk over to where Legolas is sleeping next to a large rock. I place my things into my bag then slide down beside Legolas covering us both with his cloak.


	10. Of Men and Snakes

In the morning, Legolas wakes me up by shaking me gently. I sit up off the ground, grab my bag and drag myself over to Arod. I climb up onto his back and wrap my arms around Aragorn's waist, and fall asleep on his back.

"Jenni!" I bolt up and nearly fall off the horse.

"What!" I snap over at Gimli.

"You were falling asleep there, lass"

I look over at him sarcastically and reply "You don't say"

We set off at full speed to Edoras. After a good few hours I see a town in the distance.

"Oh thank God! I hate horses!"

"Edoras and the Golden hall of Meduseld. There lies Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind as been over thrown." Gandalf states looking over to the city of Edoras. "Do not look for welcome here" Gandalf warns taking off.

"Oh, they sound like a friendly bunch. I take it their not ones for Emigration." I state grinning.

"What is Emigration?" Aragon asks, confused.

I look down at the ground and mutter to myself "These people need a dictionary"

He sets off after Gandalf and the others. We slow to a walk at the gate. Aragorn and I are the last to enter it and a flag floats down in front of us.

"Hey, it's raining flags" I exclaim giggling.

The atmosphere hits rock bottom as we enter the city.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli states sarcastically. I nod in agreement.

Aragorn helps me off Arod and the five of us head up the steps towards the castle… well, I think it's a castle. The door flings open as we get close to them and three guards head out.

"We can not let you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyham" Gandalf looks perplexed.

The guard looks embarrassed and states "By order of Grima Wormtounge"

Gandalf gives the guard a look of understanding then nods to the four of us to dispatch our weapons. The boys do so, rather disgruntled. Aragorn gives one of the guards a fright by pulling out his dagger a little to fast. I giggle at that and the smirk of satisfaction on Aragorn's face. One of the guards stops in front of me with his hand out.

"You too my lady"

I smirk "I don't have weapons" The guy looks sceptical but I smile sweetly "Trust me"

He steps back, his face pink, and walks off.

"Your staff." The speaker guard demanded of Gandalf.

Gandalf looks at him innocently "Oh, you wouldn't separate an old man from his walking stick?"

The man looks guilty and nods walking back through the doors. We follow; Gandalf holds onto Legolas's arm for 'support' and winks at Aragorn on the way past.

"Your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King" Gandalf states, as we walk closer to the throne. I look to my right to see a bunch of suspicious (and rather annoying) people following us. Grima was currently whispering poison into the king's ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king asks quietly, almost drunkenly.

"A just question my liege" Grima praised standing up and slithering towards us. "Late! Is the hour that this conjuror chooses to appear! Lathspell I name I name him! Ill news is an ill guest!" Grima gets right up in Gandalf's face, which pisses Gandalf off, bad.

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth!" He snaps back at the little snake. "I have not passed through fire and death to band crooked words with a witless worm" At this Gandalf shows his staff.

Grima's eyes widen and he staggers back yelling "His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!"

The bunch of creepy guys from before attack us and Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I fend them off as Gandalf saves Théoden for Saruman. I turn my attention to Gandalf.

"I release you, from this spell."

After a moment of silence Théoden starts laughing "You have no power here, Gandalf the grey"

Gandalf throws off his grey cloak revealing his white robes. Théoden throws himself back on the throne.

"I will draw you Saruman like poison is drawn from a wound" Gandalf uses his staff to keep Théoden/ Saruman back in the throne.

Eowyn appears and tries to run up to save, who she thinks is, Théoden. Aragorn grabs her arm and keeps her back.

"Wait!" He hisses.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" Théoden/ Saruman hisses.

Gandalf forces him back again stating "You did not kill me, you will not kill him"

Théoden/ Saruman tries to push himself foreword and replies "Rohan is mine"

Gandalf throws him back again demanding "Be gone!"

Théoden launches himself off his throne with as much power as possible. Gandalf throws him back with more force and Théoden crashes back into his throne with a cry. Gandalf relaxes as Théoden slumps foreword. Eowyn breaks free from Aragorn's grip and catches Théoden before he hits the floor. Théoden starts transforming. It looks as if someone is turning the cloak back and Théoden is the only one going with it.

He looks at Eowyn, concentrating on her face before saying "I know your face, Eowyn? Eowyn." Eowyn nods smiling and starts tearing up as Théoden looks at Gandalf in surprise and whispers his name.

Gandalf smiles kindly saying "Breath the free air again, my friend"

Théoden stands up with help from Eowyn and states "Dark, have been my dream of late" He looks down and inspects his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword" Gandalf tells him smiling.

A guard walks foreword and presents the King his sword. Théoden pulls the sword out its sheath and inspects it before turning to face Grima, who looks terrified. A bunch of guards throw Grima down the steps of the castle and Théoden follows him slowly.

Grima staggers back exclaiming "I have only ever served you my lord!"

Théoden seethes "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side" Grima pleads.

Théoden swings his sword above his head prepared to strike.

Aragorn grabs his arm yelling "no my Lord! Enough blood has been spilt on his account" He turns to the people of Rohan shouts "Hail, Théoden King!" Everyone bows to Théoden as Grima makes his escape.

The King looks about then up to where we're standing at the top of the staircase asking "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

After Theodred's funeral, Legolas and I sit in the shadows of the great hall relaxing until the two young kids were brought in. Eowyn comforts them, and then informs Théoden.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. And now the wild men are running through the land, burning as they go. Rick cot and tree"

"Where is Mama?" yells the little girl looking up from her food.

Eowyn hushes her. I step away from Legolas's embrace and over the little girl and her brother.

"You know, I'm far away from my mama too"

The little girl asks "Really? Do you know where your mama is?"

I nod "Yes, but she doesn't know where I am or how I am"

The girl looks confused and asks "Why doesn't your mama know?"

I kneel down to her level "Because she is very far away"

The girl still looks confused "Can't you send her a message?" I look over at my back pack; within it sits my dead phone.

"No, she is much too far away"

The girl opens her mouth to reply but Gandalf catches my attention.

"And what is the king's decision?"

I give both of the kid's shoulders a gentle squeeze, then follow Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli out the door and to the stables as Gandalf rants about Théoden's decision about Helms Deep. I feel a tug on my jumper and I look down to see the little girl from the hall.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask, kneeling down to her level.

She goes a little red "I wanted to know your name"

I give her a gentle smile and answer "My name's Jenni, What's yours?"

"My name is Freda" she replies shyly.

I give her a hug "It's nice to meet you Freda" I pull away from her "Why don't you go find your brother"

She nods happily then skips off. I get up in time to see Gandalf ride out of Edoras. I walk towards the stables and watch as Legolas ties equipment to a horse. I walk over quietly and wrap my arms around his waist. He spins around in my embrace, looking down at me in surprise. My face burns, and to hide it, I bury my face into his chest. He places his hands on my shoulders and step back, looking down at me, smiling gently. I stare into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes, seeing the love shine through them. He bends down, catching my lips with his. I close my eyes and tighten my grip on his waist, pulling my self further into the kiss. A small giggle causes me to pull away. I look down at Freda who is grinning.

"King Théoden says we are leaving now"

I grin back at her nodding "Thank you Freda"

She waves at me then runs off giggling. Legolas gives me a boost onto his horse then climbs on behind me. Grabbing the reigns he steers the horse out of the stable and out of Edoras, towards Helms Deep.

"Your good with children" Legolas states smimng down at me.

"Yeah, I have a neice and nephew at home that i look after a lot when my sister is busy"

"Your very kind and generous, thats what i love about you"

I grin up at him "Oh really? What else do your love about me"

Legolas chuckles "Well, I love your accent, your face, your eyes, your hair, your stubborness, your optimistic attitude, your fire."

"Wow alot then? I love how your so protective of me, your own stubborness, your spirit" i breathe out the last bit staring down at his hands on the reigns. One of which moves from the reigns to my waist.

Damian's P.O.V

"Send out your Warg riders" Saruman demands to an ugly Orc… There all ugly, but still.

"Hey, Saruman, my man! Where you sending those riders?" I ask patting the wizard hard on the back.

Saruman turns to me looking pissed, but answers calmly "Why do you ask questions of which you already know the answer to"

I smirk at him "Make sure they don't kill the Witch"

Saruman looks disgruntled "And why is that?"

My smirk grows as I picture Jenni's face "Because, The witch is mine."


	11. Of Love and Fights

After resting for the night, we continue on our painfully long journey, they should really invent buses already! I watch Legolas secure our stuff on the horse properly, since I failed last time.

"That Demon from your time has yet to attack. He might of given up" Legolas states as he helps me onto the horse, since I fail majorly at doing that too… sue me for being a 21st century girl jeesh!

"No he hasn't given up, why? Do you want rid of me" I tease.

Legolas looks up panicked "What? Of course not!"

I laugh heartily "Relax sweetie, he hasn't attacked yet because he's waiting for the opportune moment"

"How do you know?"

I cough lightly hoping the panic didn't reach my eyes "I know the type. I face demons everyday you know"

Legolas's eyes glaze over and fixate on the horse saddle "Is your life always in so much danger?"

"Every damn day!" I put my hand under his chin and lift his face up to look at me. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I've been doing this since I was about 12 and I'm… actually I don't know how old I am now, lost track of time, what day is it anyway?"

"I believe it is March 3rd"

My eyes widen and I let out a long "Ehhhhhhhh! I've been eigtheen for a month now!"

"Why did you not say that your birthday had been?" Legolas scolds

"Well we've been a little busy lately… I can't believe I missed my own birthday, a month ago, we were at Lorien right? Christ Galadriel could have told me!"

Legolas laughs loudly drawing the attention of other. I laugh as well, at him of course not with him. I feel a slight tug on my jean trouser leg. I look to down at the ground on the other side of the horse from Legolas.

"Hey there Freda my darling" I greet while clambering, not so gracefully off the horse, managing to get away with a little stumble.

She giggles at my antics before saying "You didn't tell me it was your birthday I would have picked you flowers at Edoras"

I scoop her up into my arms and hug her… well more like practically squeeze the life out the poor thing while squealing "Awww! You are just the cutest little squashy bug ever!"

I place her back down on the ground before I get charged for murder. "What did your husband get you for your birthday?" She asks looking up at me so innocently.

I stop in my tracks and gawk at the girl, Legolas does the same "I don't have a husband sweetheart"

"Yes you do! I saw you and Mr Elf kissing!" She exclaims defiantly.

People look over at us in shock. I blush and pick Freda back up.

"Okay, honey when a man…well Elf and a young woman love each other its perfectly okay for them to kiss. You must be eighteen like I am before you do so though"

"You did not know you were eighteen though"

"Ah but I am still eighteen though" That shut Freda up.

I put her back on the ground again and she grins at me before running off. Legolas wraps his arms around my shoulders and breaths in my ear "You are in love with me?"

I turn my head slightly and kiss him tenderly "Do you have to ask?" I whisper back

Legolas chuckles against my lips "I love you too"

**Damien's P.O.V**

Anger rages through me as Jenni kisses the Elf. What does she see in that pansy! I calm myself down and stop walking as the people of Rohan walk past me. I decided to follow Jenni on a 'research' trip and what do I see? Her making out with another guy! It is not over between us! It never will be over between us! Jenni. Is. Mine! I sigh and shake my head getting back my cool. It's not Jenni's fault, she's just going through a stage. I'll get her back. I just need to get rid of that damn Elf! Happy Birthday my love.

**Jenni P.O.V**

I get a strong, uncomfortable heat wave runs through my whole body. I turn around sharply looking for the cause. The only person I know that gives me said feeling is Damien, I used to think it was a good thing, a sign of love, but as it turns out it was more the presence of a high level Demon.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asks concerned

"Nothing, I thought I felt the presence of something evil, familiar. Don't say anything though, it's gone now anyway" I reply shaking my head

"Was it the Demon?" I nod in reply.

I clamber back onto the horse, again ungracefully. "I need to learn how to ride one of these things"

Legolas chuckles then jumps on behind me, one million times more graceful than I did. He takes the reins and places them into my hands.

"Dig the horse with your heel lightly." I do as he says and the horse starts off at a slow trot.

"Pull on the reins in the direction you want to go in." I do so again and the horse follows my movement.

"Now just gently pull on the reins to make the horse stop" Again I do as I'm told the horse does too.

Legolas jumps off and runs ahead. I follow him on the horse and finally pull up next to Aragorn and Eowyn.

"Hey! Check me out! I'm riding a horse all by myself!"

Eowyn looks shocked "Have you never ridden a horse before Lady Jenni?"

"Once when I was ten but the horse scared me so I never went again" I reply shrugging.

"How do you travel? By foot?" She continues to ask.

"Mostly" I decide to answer, it saves a big discussion about cars and how they work and it's not exactly a lie I run a lot at least when Louis isn't around.

Legolas starts off at a sprint and shots an arrow. A horrible screeching noise follows. Aragorn runs over to see what happens just to run back yelling "Wargs! We're under attack!"

The people of Rohan panic as the riders' race towards the battle. I follow suit. As my horse gallops past Legolas, he flings himself on and lands ever so gracefully in front of me.

"Show off" I mutter under my breath as Legolas charges into the midst of the battle.

Something knocks me off the horse sideways onto the grass below. I jump up and blow up the charging Warg with a strength I never realised I had. I look down at my hands in surprise. I don't have time to dwell on it as more Wargs start charging at me. Realising I can't rely on my powers alone I pick up an abandoned sword and fight with both powers and sword. Terribly but it's keeping me alive.

After a long, stressful battle the remaining Wargs retreated. Remembering what happens to Aragorn, I run to the cliff edge to see Legolas picking out the evenstar from the Orc's grip. He runs over to the edge and looks over the cliff.

Theoden walks to Legolas's side shouting over his shoulder "Get the wounded on horses, leave the dead."

Legolas looks at him shocked and hurt. Theoden looks at him sympathetically "Come"

Legolas spots me and runs up grabbing my shoulders he yells "Is he alive? Tell me!" He shakes me so roughly that it hurts. I do what I have to do and lightly throw him off of me.

He lands a few metres away and I rub the back of my neck straing at him like I did Damien when I found out he was a Demon. I shake my head and run off.

"Jenni! Jenni! Come back!" Legolas shouts after me, guilt thick in his tone.

I keep running and jump onto an abandoned horse and gallop towards the rest of the soilders. I follow them to Helms Deep ignoring Legolas all the way.

When we arrive at helms deep, I jump off the horse and walk away from the group and sit on a flight of stairs massaging my neck. I know he's worried but that was uncalled for. Maybe I was a little harsh completely ignoring him. I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally but still…

"Lady Jenni!" Freda's little voice exclaims.

"Freda, hello there" I say smiling.

"Where's Mr Elf?" She asks again so innocently.

"I don't know my darling."

"Did you fall out?"

"A little bit"

"Maybe you should talk to him and make friends again" The innocence of a child is amazing but it's also scary. So much innocence will be destroyed tonight.

"Thank you Freda"

I get up and fight my way through the thick crowds trying to find Legolas. I see him eventually inside the Keep talking to the very much alive Aragorn. He hands Aragorn back the Evenstar. I run up to Aragorn and give him a hug before he disappears into the King's room. I turn to face Legolas with an indifferent look on my face.

"I'm so sorry Jenni. I was too harsh back then. I was just upset. I swear on the Valar that will never ever happen again." He pulls me into a gentle hug. "I love you too much to let you leave me now"

I grip the back of his tunic tight in my hands. "Promise?" I ask rather childlike.

"I promise"


	12. Of Children and Anger

"Legolas, Jenni! We need to get ready!" Aragorn yells power walking out the doors.

"What is it?" Legolas asks confused.

"Ten thousands Uruk-hai are heading this way as I speak." I fill him in clip notes version.

"How did you… Never mind." Legolas states shaking his head.

I follow after Aragorn as he walks with the King. He and the king have a heated discussion about defending the keep. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn yells at the king.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" The king hisses back.

"Send out riders my lord! You must call for aid!" Aragorn pleads as the king walks away.

Théoden turns back and smirks "Who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not as lucky in our friends as you. The old alliance is dead"

"Gondor will answer!" Aragorn states quickly.

Théoden snaps "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He storms away yelling commands at his soldiers.

"That went well" I state looking towards the horizon. "We should go get ready, I hate being unprepared." I head downstairs just to bump into a little boy.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart! Shouldn't you be in the caves?" I ask grabbing his shoulder to stop him falling over.

"No my lady I've been called on to fight" He replies.

My mouth drops open as a survey the boy. He's so small and skinny, hardly any muscle to him at all. "How old are you son?"

"12 ma'am"

"12! What! You're just a baby!" I exclaim. I grab the boy gently by the arm and pull him after me "Come with me"

I charge into the king's chamber where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the King are all standing. "This boy is 12 years old! Is that you people do? Send children to fight battle! If he was 16 or 17 I would understand a bit more but this… How many other 11 or 12 year olds who have never touched a sword in there lives have you got fighting? I'm telling you this now, my nephew is 11 years old and if you even tried to make him fight I would blast you to the other side of the world so fast you wouldn't even have time to blink! Excuse me!" I storm out the room taking the boy with me.

When we're far enough away I bend down to the boys level. "Look sweetheart I want you to take a sword then go hide somewhere secluded and when the opportunity arises you run into that room we were just in. Understand? Only fight if you really, really have too"

The boy nods then runs off and I run down to the armoury just in time to see Aragorn storming out. Not really caring right now I walk up to Legolas and place my head on his chest.

"Do me a favour and just hold me"

He complies. "What was that all about earlier?" He asks his breath moving my hair.

"The kid told me he was fighting and he looks so much like my nephew Andrew. It was automatic and really Legolas think about it, 12! I mean compared to you I'm pretty much a child, let alone a 12 year old"

I feel Legolas twitch. I look up at him curiously "What?" I ask

"Can you not refer to yourself as a child compared to me, it's disturbing" he states.

"Well its true how old are you?

"2931" he mutters.

My eyes widen "Christ I'm got a good 3000 odd to catch up to that but I'll get there"

Legolas looks at me confused he goes to open his mouth when Aragorn comes back down. I push Legolas over to him and nod my head encouraging him to apologies. He does it. The two boys share a moment.

Gimli come into sight trying to fix his chain mail. "If I had time I would get it adjusted" He lets go of the hem and it falls to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest" he defends as the rest of us give him a look.

I laugh loudly but it's overshadowed by a loud horn. "That is no Orc horn!" Legolas exclaims excitedly. He runs out followed by the rest of us.

I skid to a stop at the top of the stairs leading down to the main door of the keep and a large Elven army lead by our good friend Halidir.

The King looks down in utter disbelief. "How is this possible?" He asks.

"I bring a message from Elrond of Rivendale. An Alliance was existed between Elves and men. We fought and died together" Halidir looks up at the four of us and smiles "We have come to honour that allegiance"

Aragorn runs down saying "Mae Govannen Halidir!" He hug him then pulls back stating "You are most welcome" Legolas follows and pats him on the shoulder.

The whole army turn to face the king and Halidir state proudly "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

"Oh yeah, we all might not die now!" I exclaim happily. Everyone looks up at me shocked. "What? Oh come on you know as well as I do that before the chances of surviving was minimal"

We all take our places at the wall watching the torches belonging to the Uruk army coming towards us. "That doesn't look intimidating at all" I mutter sarcastically.

Legolas who is standing next to me chuckles. The rain starts and I groan pulling my hair out of my face. I look up at Legolas and back at the army. I do that a few times then grab Legolas's tunic pulling his lips down to meet mine. I kiss him as if neither of us will ever experience a kiss again. I pull back for air and look over the army red faced.

"That was unexpected" Legolas lets out breathlessly.

"Well you never know when it's going to be your last" I reply giggling.

I look up at him and see that he's red faced too. Actually a lot of people around us are red faced. I laugh quietly to myself. That is until the Uruks start banging their sticks off the ground.

"Oh man! If I die tonight tell my family, if they come looking, that I hate them all… except Andrew and Emily and my best friends I love them to bits"

Legolas bursts out laughing. I join him too until Aragorn tells the archers to aim. Legolas does so and says something in Elvish. The elderly man not to far away grip slips and lets his arrow go. It hits a Uruk causing all of them to cease banging that god. The Uruk falls forward dead.

"Aw well 1 down 9,999 to go" I state optimistically.

The Uruks start firing arrows up at us. One brushes past my cheek grazing it lightly. I scream and duck behind the wall and end up sitting level with Gimli. "You alright lass?" He asks gruffly.

"Yip, never better" I squeal. "I think I'll stay down here for now" I continue as Elves and men start dropping around me. "Oh dear god!"

"Ladders!" I hear Aragorn yell.

"Good!" Gimli yells back. A ladder lands right in front of my face. I scream and throw myself away from the ladder.

Gimli axes the first Uruk that climbs the ladder and I blow up the next then kick the ladder so it fell down squishing a lot of Uruks in the process. "That was easy" I comment. The minutes dragged on like days fighting the Uruks. Trying to blow them up or send them flying using a sword occasionally.

An Uruk walks up to me and I blast him but he doesn't go anywhere near as far as the others but he does fall over and a catch a glimpse of brown hair under the helmet. I glare at the 'Uruk' and rip his helmet off. I gasp and drop the helmet then stagger back.

"You! Couldn't face me face to face so you decided to play evil dress up!" I snap.

"Now, now my dear Jenni, Let's not get overheated, that looks doesn't suit that pretty face of yours" Damian comments smirking.

He reaches for my face and I scream "No" I blast him and he staggers back.

"You know your weak right now Jen! You're at your strongest when you're evil. We both know that, we have both witnessed the damage you can do then" He states his smirk wider.

"Jenni!" I look up and see Legolas fighting his way towards me.

"No! Legolas go back he's the demon." I yell at him. Damian smirks and produces an energy ball in his hand.

I scream and run in front of Legolas as Damian throws the ball and it hits me right in the side. I scream in pain and sink to the floor. Legolas yells my name and picks me up. Damian's smirk disappears from his face and is replaced with shock. Legolas tries to run off but I jump out of his grip. I blast Damian and yell between blasts "You. Pathetic. Little. Excuse. For. A. Demon. Rot. In. Hell!" With the last blast he falls over the edge of the wall. With that a large explosion erupts from next to me. I scream as I fall down far and thankfully land on something softish. I look up at the thing I fell on.

"Aragorn! I'm sorry!" I exclaim jumping up.

"It wasn't your fault." He replies taking my hand to help him up.

Sounds of splashing water and growls come fast towards us. Everyone who survived the fall got up and started fighting again until calls to retreat sounded through the helm.

"Aragorn lets go!" I yell over my shoulder and sprinting off towards the keep throwing Uruks out of my way as I run. I slide through the door to the keep slipping on my ass on the wet floor as I go.

"Ow!" I yell out grasping my injured side.

I stagger off the floor and watch Aragorn yell at the King as he runs with Legolas to barricades the door. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

After Barricading the door Aragorn looks around the room in deep thought his eyes resting on the door to the caves worryingly then back at King Théoden "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Théoden does not answer but looks at the floor.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn persists.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." One of King Théoden's men Gamling states looking hesitantly towards the king.

As the Uruks persistently continue to batter the door Aragorn grabs Gamling by the shoulder and pushes him towards the door. "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

Théoden looks up from the floor stating dreamily almost like a child "So much death. What can man do against such reckless hate?"

I walk over to Legolas trying not to show the pain in my face as Aragorn thinks for a moment then looks up at Théoden with a new fire in his eyes. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them!"

Théoden looks at him and smiles a new hope "For death and glory!"

Aragorn smiles "For Rohan. For your people" He states like he is correcting the King.

Gimli speaks for the first time in a long time while staring out of the window "The sun is rising."

I follow his gaze out the window and breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"Yes… Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand...shall sound in the Deep...one last time!" Théoden exclaims.

"Yes!" Gimli yells running off to blow the horn as the rest of us scatter for the horses.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." As Théoden speaks Gimli blows the horn. "Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath...now for ruin and a red dawn."

I climb onto the back of Legolas's horse since I can't ride and blow things up at the same time. The door breaks down and Théoden draws his sword and others follow.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden battle cries as the Uruks break through the inner door to the keep.

We gallop out of the keep killing as many Uruks as possible on the way. We head down the causeway still destroying the Uruks when a bright white light shines on top of the hill dramatising Gandalf's arrival. The Uruks look up at the hill and start to fall back scared as the faint sound of "To the King!" and a huge cry as thousands of riders belonging to the Rohirrim charge towards us. As the ride the sun shines above them blinding the 'brave' Uruks that stayed to fight so the Rohirrim easily broke through their spear 'Barricade'. The Uruks that aren't slaughtered run off into the forest.

"Victory! Victory!" Théoden cries joyfully.

After chasing the Uruks to Fangorn then back at Helms Deep releasing the women and children, I join Legolas and Gimli outside feeling rather light headed from the blood loss from my wound that I have covered with my black leather jacket.

"Final count" Legolas states stroking his bow causing me to raise an eyebrow. "42"

Gimli scoffs "42? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Legolas pulls out an arrow and shoots the Uruk that Gimli is sitting on and smirks as Gimli jumps "43"

"He was already dead!" Gimli exclaims flabbergasted.

Legolas shrugs "He was twitching" I snort with laughter at that.

"He was twitching...because he's got my axe…" he grabs his axe which is embedded in the Uruks head and moves it so that the dead Uruk moves too "…embedded in his nervous system!"

"Who cares anyway because I got…" Everything goes blurry, the pain in my side increases and I collapse into total darkness.


	13. Of Recovery and History

"When do you think she'll wake up?" asks a very familiar voice I haven't heard in a long time, Kayleigh.

"I don't know! If I was here sooner she wouldn't even be unconscious to begin with!" another familiar voice that sounded like Lesley states with a hint of annoyance as if she had heard that question more than once.

"Will she ever wake up?" familiar voice number 3, Lavender's, asks. I hear a collective gasp and the sound of someone getting smacked.

"Of course she will you twit!" Becki's voice snaps "Won't she Lesley?"

"Yes! Jenni is a fighter! Plus I healed her she'll wake up in the hour as good as new!" Lesley states confidently.

"You said that two hours ago" states I'm assuming is Hayley.

"If you don't mind me asking who all of you are to Jenni?" Legolas's silky voice asks my sisters and friends.

"I'm her sister Kayleigh" Kayleigh snaps not sounding too pleased to being asked a question… she gets like that.

"I'm her eldest sister Lesley and he over there is our only brother Louis" Lesley states a lot nicer than Kayleigh was.

"We're Jenni's best friends. I'm Becki, she's Lavender and that is Hayley" Becki answers.

"Who are _you_ to Jenni?" Hayley asks slyly, I take this my cue to 'wake up'.

I let out a small 'I'm just waking up' groan and blink my eyes open slowly.

"Hayley?" I ask groggily as if Hayley was the only voice I heard.

"Jenni! You're awake! Thank God I thought you were a goner for sure!" Lesley exclaims throwing her arms around my neck.

"I thought you said she you be perfectly fine!" snaps Kayleigh

"Well I lied!" Lesley snaps back.

I peel Lesley's arms off of me and sit up just to be smacked across the head.

"Ow!" I snap at Becki. "What was that for?!"

"Scaring the hell out of me that's what's for!"

"Don't hit me then! Hit Damian!"

"I will do more than hit when I get my hands on him" she seethes, the rest of them nod in agreement.

I sit up right in the camp bed I'm lying on and look over at a shocked looking Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli.

Louis steps forward and says "Right now Jenni's okay I think we should leave her to it."

Lesley nods in agreement "Yes, lets" she leans down and hugs me "You're doing great fritters" She states pulling away I blush at the long heard nickname.

"Yeah Douche, that's two you know what's you've gone through without getting hurt" Kayleigh laughs and punches my arm, the two you no what's refer to the movies.

"Thanks Kaylz love you too" I state laughing with her.

She bends down to my ear and whispers "watch yourself at Saruman's Tower, cover your mouth." I nod as she pulls away.

Hayley, Lavender and Becki all give me hugs so tight they nearly gave me a new wound.

"Bye Jenni, see you at home" Hayley state as Louis teleports them all away.

My face drops as I look at Legolas who seems oblivious to what Hayley just said. He's probably still got culture shock. Home, I never really thought about going back. I might have to though, my sisters can't defeat every demon without me either you know being the third sister and all I'm pretty important. Oh! What to do?!

"Right boys! Let's go get my Midget Gems!" I state climbing out of the bed.

Hayley's words echo in my head as we travel through the forest. Don't think about it Jen! Jump that hurdle when you get to it!

I hear the laughter of the Hobbits and let out a grin. "Welcome my lords and lady! To Isengard!"

"Hello my darlings!" I squeal happily at the sight of a destroyed Isengard and to very safe and happy Hobbits.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouts and Merry salutes. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you here feasting and smoking!" A laugh erupts from my mouth causing me to cling onto Legolas's tunic just to keep me from falling of the horse.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good" Pippin states looking very smug indeed. The look on Gimli's face coupled with the Hobbits triggers another laugh out me which leaves me with a stich.

"We're under orders from Treebeard. Who has taken management over Isengard" Merry concludes.

"Right you two grab a horse and jump on it and let's get out of here this place creeps me out ruined or not" I state looking up and the large tower. Merry gets on the back of one of the King's guard's horse and Pippin get on the back of Aragorn's horse.

We head towards the tower and Kayleigh's voice pops in my head "Watch yourself at Saruman's tower. Cover your mouth" What does that mean…

"Young master Gandalf I'm glad you've come Wood and water. Stalk and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked up in his tower."

"I have a bad feeling about this" I whisper in Legolas's ear. He looks at me curiously.

"Show yourself" Aragorn whispers but loud enough for me and Gandalf to hear.

"Be careful! Even in defeat Saruman is still dangerous" Gandalf states

"Let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli shouts impatiently. I nod in agreement.

"No. we need him alive, we need him to talk" Gandalf reasons.

"You have won many wars and slain many men, Théoden King and made peace afterwards." I look up and see Saruman stood at the top of his tower still looking smug "Can we not take council together like we once did my old friend. Can we not have peace you and I" Cheeky bastard!

"We will have peace" Théoden strains out "We will have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold! And the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" Théoden shouts up at Saruman, anger and hatred dripping from each word that makes me think Hell yeah King Théoden! About bloody time!

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Shouts down Saruman anger also in his voice.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf tries to reason struggling to keep his voice calm.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you"

Saruman holds up the palantir and looks into it.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf rides forward slowly.

"You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Aragorn looks at him and I look at Aragorn he looks worried and a little insulted. I would be too.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli tells Legolas. I grab Legolas's wrist.

"No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" Gandalf states calmly

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman exclaims as he Directs a bolt of fire at Gandalf which he survives, no harm done.

"Saruman….. Your staff is broken!" Gandalf states. Saruman look confused for a brief second then his staff explodes in his hand.

"Wow" I breathe out. Saruman looks really pissed off.

That little wormy traitor come up behind Saruman and looks down scared and worried. I kind of feel sorry for him.

Théoden must feel the same way "Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

Grima looks as though he's going to come down when Saruman spits out "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Théoden looks upset but he perseveres "Grima…. Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman spits out

"No!" Grima defies quietly

"Get down cur!" Saruman slaps Grima in the face and he falls down screaming"

"Oi! Don't do that you pathetic excuse for a human being!" I shout up at him.

He turns his attention to me flames of anger in his eyes which cool down considerably… I don't like it.

"Ah, Well look who we have here, Jennifer Finlay" He smirks down at me "You're very queen like its captivating it's almost demonic"

"What did you just say?!" I snap! He smirks again

"Now, Now Saruman, Don't tease my princess" My heart jumps in my throat when I hear that voice.

"Damian…" I whisper.

"I missed you babe" he states smirking.

"I'm not you're babe!" I snap at him.

"Don't get upset my love, shall I kiss you to make it all better" as he launches off the tower and towards me Kayleigh's words flash in my head 'cover your mouth'

"No!" I exclaim covering my mouth as I'm knocked off the horse and into the pool of water behind me.

Damian holds me down his mouth pressed against my hand his hand trying to force my hand off my mouth he grunts in pain and throws himself off me. I'm come out of the water and take a deep breath and start coughing. Legolas helps me up and it's not until I'm back on my horse I realize Damien is back on top of the tower pulling an arrow out of his back.

"Why don't you want to be with me Jen?!" He yells at me finally losing his cool. "Don't you realize how much more powerful you are when you're my Queen?! You can wipe out 100 men with one flick of wrist with the power I can give you! You know this! You have experienced it! You have more powers and advanced powers! Why can't you just be demonic?!"

"Because I'm not meant to be evil!" I shout back. "I'm a force of good! The biggest force of good there is! I'd rather kill myself than even think about taking what you're offering! Don't you understand? The last time was a fluke I didn't know who you were! You tricked me into believing you were human! You turned me evil and you turned me against my family! I nearly killed my own family because of you!"

"They only got in our way" he argues back

"Are you high?! You mean nothing to me anymore! You are nothing but a bad dream! So leave me alone!"

Damien grits his teeth "This isn't over Finlay!" With that he disappears.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asks holding my face between his hands.

"Yes, I'll be okay" I answer. He turns his back to me and I lean my head on his back.

The conversation between Gandalf and Saruman continues "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf asks.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman states.

Grima pops up behind Saruman and stabs him in the back. Legolas reacts quickly and shots an arrow at Grima which lands right in his heart. Grima falls to the floor as Saruman falls off the tower and is impaled on a giant wheel. I cringe and look away feeling nauseous.

The wheel turns and Saruman disappears under the water. "The filth of Saruman is washing away" states Treebeard "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Pippen jumps down from Aragorn's horse and picks up the Palantir from the water. He stares at it bewitched for a moment when Gandalf interrupts his thoughts "Perigrin Took! I'll take that my lad. Quickly now"

Pippin hesitantly hands over the Palantir and look at Gandalf sheepishly. Gandalf wraps it up and rides away. Pippin gets back of Aragorn's horse looking troubled and we leave Isengard but my thoughts are still on Damian.


	14. Of Families and Birthdays

We Travel back to Edoras after Isengard. Everyone is in great spirits since we won the battle and we have Merry and Pippin back safe and sound. As we come through the gates and up to the castle, Eowyn comes running down the stairs of the castle looking terrified.

"Uncle! A large group of people have taken over the castle!" She exclaims.

My eyes widen as I think to myself, that's not meant to happen. I follow the king up the stairs and through the main doors. He stops and the entrance looking shocked Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I squeeze past him to defend the castle if needs been when a large chorus of "Happy Birthday Jenni!" Resounds through the hall.

I look at the large group of 'intruders' are actually just my family and best friends. I slap my hand to my forehead and shake my head in embarrassment.

Walking up to me Hayley states, "Yeah like we wouldn't celebrate you're eighteenth."

"It's all okay King Théoden, these 'intruders' are just my family" I call over my shoulder.

Théoden looks relieved and puts his hand up probably to stop the guards from attempting to kill my family. Hayley pulls me over to a big table full of food I haven't seen in a long, long time!

"Oh you guys have made my day so much better!" I exclaim grabbing a bottle of Irn Bru.

"We thought you would" My mum states smiling.

My dad looks over at the confounded crowd by the door and nudges Kayleigh in the side. She nods and climbs up on the table and shouts "Hello there people of Rohan and the remainder of the fellowship! My name is Kayleigh Finlay. I'm Jenni's older sister! Now some of you may know that it was my darling sisters' birthday a month and a half ago and she's now eighteen. That's a very big birthday for us back home, so I hope King Théoden you do not mind lending us your hall and possibly, if your up for it, your presence for this celebration. Thank you!"

Kayleigh steps of the table and nods at me, I laugh and look towards the king. He grins and says "Of course I am more than willing to celebrate the birth of a young woman who risked her life for my people"

My mother looks over me with pride in her eyes and smile, she steps forward and says "Help yourselves to this food, this is from our world and it's all Jenni's favourites."

I look over the table once more and nod vigorously in agreement. I'm seeing plenty of food that's going to make me feel awfully fat but very, very happy! There is McDonald's food, chippy food, Chinese, Indian, mums home-made lasagne, my dads pork and steaks and Kayleigh's fajita kit. To top it off there is Lesley's cheesecake, Hayley's croque en bouche and my mums Victoria sponge cake! Heaven!

Becki pulls out a docking station and slips my I-pod into it. "I took the liberty of stealing this out of you're bag at Helms deep and charging it for you" She states grinning then pressing play.

First song to play is Olly Mur's Dance with me tonight. Now Hayley and I have a very well rehearsed dance for this from modern dance class. We grin at each other and start dancing. As the night goes on my I-pod played and the food was being eaten and the people of Edoras were getting very accustomed to my family and friends. They use this time to also give remembrance to those who dies at Helms Deep. The Scene plays out and everyone drinks to the deceased. Then we go back to drinking and partying some more.

Apparently I'm not meant to know but Hayley and Kayleigh have a bet to see who can get me drunk the most. So they brought vodka, amaretto and midori. All my favourites and since I am of age now dad can't say anything about it. Andy takes this moment to come up to me when I'm very tipsy to be a smart-ass.

"You're dating Legolas aren't you?" he asks.

I choke on my amaretto and coke and pull the 12 year old over into a corner "Yeah, so, why are you bringing that up?" I snap at him

"What are you going to do about when this is over?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't worked that out yet! I'm not leaving Legolas; I know that for a fact"

He nods looking a little upset.

I grab his wrist before he walks away "Don't tell the others, keep this between you and me, Auntie to nephew. Okay? Pinkie promise on it" I state smiling holding out my pinkie.

He smiles back and wraps his pinkie around mine and shakes.

"Right go annoy your sister" I tell him, showing him away.

He does, smiling at me one last time before running off. I stay standing there for a couple of moments and look around the room. My mother and Lesley are in deep conversation with Eowyn, My dads having a debate with Théoden over something. Andy and Emily are now playing with Merry and Pippin, Louis is talking very seriously with Gandalf about me I imagine. Hayley managed to get Aragorn to dance with her, Becki and Kayleigh were laughing at Gimli for losing against Legolas at the drinking game and Lavender is swooning over Eomer. While taking in the scene I realise that we can all co-exist happily. It's not hard for Louis to pop in between realms. I could stay here.

I need a drink! As the rest of the night goes on I drink far too much. My family and friends finally start to leave, each giving me a hug and then leaving with Louis in twos. Finally the hall was empty and Eowyn was passed out on the chaise. I stagger over to Legolas who was about to head outside and throw my arms around him.

"I love you" I slur my words with my arms hooked around his neck.

He peels me off and holding my arms to stop me falling over. "How much did you drink?" He asks.

I shrug and fall forward onto his chest "Enough, Can I stay with you forever? I'm a Witch you know I can choose immortality if I want too."

Legolas picks me up and takes me through to my room and lays me on the bed. He tucks me in then walks away. I grab his wrist and pull him back and pulling myself up on my knees.

"Stay. I will stay!" I tell him, and then I start to feel really sleepy and fall back on the bed and into a deep sleep.


	15. Of Explanations and Proposals

I wake up with a start, thinking about Pippin. I fling myself out of my bed and out the door. I run down the corridor just to come face to face with Aragorn and Legolas both of who are running through the door. Aragorn takes the Palantir out of Pippins hands and collapses to the floor dropping it. I run over to Pippin and hold up his head giving him a slight shake.

Gandalf throws a cloth over the Palantir and turns around snapping "fool of a Took!"

Seeing Pippin lying still, with his eyes wide open he runs over, shoving Merry out of the way, he kneels down, puts his hand over Pippins eyes and mutters a spell.

Pippin's eyes flash with life and he starts heavy breathing "Gandalf. Forgive me!" he pleads as he starts closing his eyes.

"Look at me, what did you see?" Gandalf asks holding Pippins face in his hands.

"I saw a white tree in a courtyard of stone, it was dead" Pippin states

"Minas Tirith is that what you saw? Speak!" Gandalf snaps, shaking Pippin as he starts falling asleep again.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He hurt me" He says looking terrified.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

"Nothing" Pippin states and finally passes out.

Gandalf sighs and stands up.

I pick Pippin up and tuck him back into his makeshift bed.

"I think that's enough for tonight. When Pippin wakes up, we shall consult Théoden on this matter" Gandalf states, carefully picking up the Palantir and heading back to his bed.

I nod and head for the door my head thumping slightly. Legolas grabs my arm before I head back to my room.

"We need to talk" He states pulling me in the direction I was heading in.

He shuts the door of my bedroom behind us as I sit on my bed.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

Legolas looks at me, straight faced. "What did you mean that you can choose immortality and that you will stay? You are going to stay anyway, are you not?"

I blink a few times then sigh, "Sit down" He sits on the bed next to me. "A Witch can choose if she wants to live an immortal life or not. A Witch, from the age of eighteen is automatically immortal, Witches naturally are, however if a Witch should wish to marry a mortal she or he can, by casting a very simple spell, to rid them of their immortality. The rule is; if you marry a mortal you give up your immortality, my mother did and so has my sister. Most Witches who do choose to stay immortal are either killed or eventually decide that living a life of immortality with no one to share it with is no life at all so they give it up anyway. My grandmother did that after my grandfather was killed by a high level demon, they lived for three hundred years together, and they didn't have their children until the 1950's though for some reason. That is what I meant, starting a month and a half ago I'm immortal and that's what I meant in Helms Deep when I said I would catch up with you."

Legolas looks at me for a few moments taking all this new information in, and then he grins. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me. Pulling back he states "You will stay here with me forever"

"Yes"

"After this war will you marry me?" He asks.

I grin and throw my arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss "Yes!"

"I shall leave you to sleep" He gets up to leave.

I grab his tunic and pull him back "Stay with me tonight"

"That would not be appropriate" he states blushing.

"We don't have to do anything, just sleep beside me, we're engaged after all" I state grinning.

He nods.

I get off the bed and pull open my bag and start stripping off my shirt and jeans. I peek over my shoulder and see Legolas looking flushed and staring in the opposite direction and takes off his tunic. I look back at my bag smirking and pull of a long shirt and put that on.

I turn back and see Legolas standing there putting his cloak and tunic on the ground I climb into the bed and he follows suit. "Goodnight Melamin"

"Goodnight darling" I state leaning up and giving him a light kiss then snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

I wake up to find Legolas and I in a rather compromising position. His head between my breast and his hand on my thigh a bit to close to my backside. One of my hands by my head and the other holding the hand he has on my thigh. I smirk and close my eyes waiting for him to wake up. He does so about ten minutes later. I feel him pull away and open my eyes.

Giggling I sit up saying "I was comfortable like that"

He laughs and states "Were you? I thought you would be alarmed."

I give a low giggle and crawl over to him. "Now why would I be alarmed? It's only natural"

I wrap my arms around him. He grins and pulls me onto his lap and kisses me deeply.

I pull away and stand up "Come on, we need to go see what Gandalf has to say to the King"

We both get dressed and head to the Great hall hand in hand.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes, a fool, but an honest fool he remains" Gandalf states as we walk through the door.

Legolas lets go of my hand and walks over to Aragorn.

"He told Sauron noting of Frodo and the ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one this. He knows the heir of Elindel has come forth" Gandalf continues, nodding at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asks bitterly.

"I will go" Aragorn states looking at Théoden in annoyance.

"No!" shouts Gandalf.

Aragorn snaps "They must be warned!"

"They will be." Gandalf tells him calmly, walking up to Aragorn he whispers in his ear "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Again I only know that because of countless hours in front of the television. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone" Gandalf concludes looking at Pippin.

He leaves the Great hall motioning for Pippin to follow. Pippin looks at Merry who shakes his head and follows Gandalf, Pippin directly behind him. Aragorn is quick to follow. I sit on the table next to Gimli and look at the King.

"Not that I completely agree with the concept of 'not helping people who have done nothing to help you' but that's something you need to take up with the Steward. The people of Gondor however, have done absolutely nothing to you." I jump off the table and walk up to Théoden patting him on the shoulder "Think about it"

I leave the great hall and stand on the top step, watching Gandalf ride off with Pippin.

I wave despite the fact I know they can't see me.

Now what I'm I going to do for the next week or so.


	16. Of Dreams and Desire

Time is passing very slowly; we've only been hanging around three days. Pippin and Gandalf should have arrived in Gondor by now. Legolas and I have been sharing a room for the last three nights which took a lot of persuasion on my part! I only managed it because I promised to wear 'appropriate' night clothes to bed. This will be the fourth night.

"Legolas, I'm running out of leggings to wear to bed! Besides it gets so hot at night and I'm not sleeping properly! I'm not used to wearing leggings and long sleeved tops to bed!" I complain while throwing clothes around the room.

I pick up a pair of my shorts and shuffle over to Legolas who is already in the bed.

"Please" I state pushing out my bottom lip.

He looks at them for a second and states "No"

I get angry and shout "Why?"

"It's not appropriate" He replies calmly.

"We're engaged! What does it matter what I wear to bed!" I snap at him.

"We're not married yet. I shouldn't even be sharing a bed with you yet"

I scream in frustration "That's it!"

I climb on the bed and crawl on top of him. Looming over him I state "Wearing shorts and a vest top to bed is not inappropriate! With a guy you don't know yes. But with you're fiancé no. Do you even want to be with me? If you can't look at my body, how can we be married!"

With that I jump off the bed and head for the door. I barely get a foot away from the door when I'm pulled back and pinned on the bed.

"Get off!" I demand.

"No" He says calmly as ever.

I glare at him "Well? What are you going to do huh?"

He frowns and pulls away from me. I scoff "Yeah, I'm going to Eowyn"

"No you are not" He snaps grabbing my wrist. I look at him in shock.

"I don't hate you're body. The opposite in fact! I just don't trust myself if I see too much of it!"

I blink at him and pull my wrist gently from his hand and wrap both my arms around his neck while crawling onto his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. He looks shocked at my boldness. I smirk down at him.

"You can see and touch as much of my body as you want. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't want you touching my body" I state.

I give him a feather light kiss on his jawbone, right below his ear and trace small kisses right around his jaw, across his cheek and to the corner of his mouth where I linger. I pull away slightly so my mouth is hovered over his. He leans forward to close the small gap but I pull away slightly, he leans forward, I pull away. I look into his eyes and smirk at the annoyance in them. He grabs my hips and flips us over so he is the one straddling me. Legolas wastes no time capturing my lips. I smirk into the kiss and lick his bottom lip. He pulls away slightly but I keep his head in place. He kisses me again, this time he licks my lips. I open my mouth for him. After a few moments he pulls his mouth away from my lips and proceeds to kiss down my face, to my jaw then to my neck. He nips my collarbone with his teeth before licking it. I let out a small noise of surprise.

Legolas seems to realize what he's doing and pulls away. He looks down at me and his face goes red. "I will leave"

I grab his wrist "Don't you dare!"

I pull him back on the bed and straddle him again. I grab his hand and place it under my shirt onto my bare waist.

"Jenni!" Legolas exclaims, shocked.

I shut him up by kissing him. I place his free hand on my thigh. He finally relaxes and he starts moving his hand more freely around by bare torso. I pull off his mouth and take my shirt off. He looks at my bra, his face almost scarlet. He looks at my face then back at my chest, unsure what would be 'appropriate' I smirk and guide his hand so it is placed over one of my breasts. I let his hand go but he keeps it where I left it. He sits up so I'm sitting on his lap. The hand I place on my thigh moves up my back to my bra clasp. I blush heavily when I feel the bra fall from my shoulders. He throws it to the floor and grabs one of my bare breasts in one hand and starts massaging it. His mouth attaches to the other one. I throw my head back and gasp as one of my hands grip onto his hair, the nails of my other digging into his back.

He stops and pulls back looking down at my flustered face. "I won't go any further until we are married" I look up at his smirking face. "When that time comes you better be prepared because I will not hold back"

I look up at him shocked at the words coming out of the prince's mouth. "So, can I sleep in my shorts?"

He kisses my forehead chuckling "Yes"

I slide of his lap get dressed and sleep.

I dream of my past. _It was my first day as a high school senior, two more years left of schooling I thought to myself. Walking through the corridor towards the cafeteria reading my timetable I crash into something hard and sprawl across the ground. _

"_I'm so sorry" A silky voice says. I look up and see a very handsome man holding his hand out._

_I take it and feel a hot flush fill my body, I pull my hand away quickly and say "No it's my fault. I should have watched where I was going."_

"_My name's Damian" The guy says. _

"_Jennifer but I prefer Jenni" I reply smiling nervously, my stomach feels tight and my whole body feels hot._

"_I'm new can you show me around?" He asks smiling nervously at me. _

"_Sure" I say. _

_1 month later. _

"_I love you!" Damian practically shouts at me. _

_I stop and turn around to look at him. He was just walking me home from the cinema. _

_I lean up and kiss him "I love you too." _

_He smirked, I didn't realize what that smirk meant. _

_2 months after that. _

"_Jenni stop seeing that man! He's bad news!" My mother yells at me._

"_No he's not! He's just a normal guy! For once can I just have some normality in my life!" I yell back and then run from the house. _

_I run to Damian's house and tell him what happened. He gives me a drink._

"_Here this will make you feel better" He states. _

_I take the cup and drain it. I feel dizzy. I stand up and head towards the bathroom when I fall to the floor. _

"_What was in that?" I ask. _

_Damian kneels down in front of me, "Something to rid you of your problem" _

_I fall forward into his chest. _

_1 week later_

"_Where is my sister!" I hear Kayleigh yell. _

_I smirk and head downstairs. "Hello, sister" _

"_Jenni! What are you playing at? You're coming home right now" Lesley snaps._

_She reaches for my arm but I flick my wrist and she goes flying, full force into a wall, smashing a mirror. _

"_Lel! Jenni, what the hell?!" Kayleigh shouts running towards Lesley. "Louis!" He continues to shout. _

_Louis appears and picks Lesley up and all three of them disappear. _

"_Nicely done my love, Since you can use your powers against your sisters that means the transition is complete. You're my queen now" Damian smirks, nuzzling his head into my neck. _

_3 weeks later_

"_Hold her down!" Lesley yells at Louis and Kayleigh. _

_Both of them do so holding my hands above my head. _

"_Get off of me!" I growl at them. _

"_We're not losing our baby sister to evil!" Lesley snaps, forcing my mouth open she trickles a liquid down my throat. _

_I accidentally swallow it. My whole body convulses until I black out. _

_I wake up and think back, and then I start crying. My bedroom door flings open and Kayleigh envelops me into a hug. _

"_I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop! Damian made me drink something!" I wail into her shoulder. _

_She strokes my hair soothingly "I know, it's not your fault, Damian is the Source of all evil, we found that out the night you went to his. He tricked you." _

_The next day_

"_Where is she!" An angry voice shouts. I run downstairs and see Damian standing in the middle of the hall surrounded by Louis, Lesley, Kayleigh and my mother. _

"_You can't have her!" My mother snaps. _

_I watch as he tries to throw an energy ball at her. _

"_No!" I scream and flick my wrist, making it hit the wall instead._

"_Jenni come here!" Damian yells._

_I glare at him "No" _

"_What did you say?" He asks darkly. _

"_I said no! How dare you trick me!" I throw the potion Kayleigh made earlier at his feet. _

_Kayleigh, Lesley and I say the spell that we wrote up last night. I watch Damian writher in pain and he looks at me sadly. I feel a tear fall from my eye as he vanishes. _

I wake with a start. My breathing is heavy and I'm sweating.

Legolas sits up and pulls me into him. "It was only a dream" he whispers, rubbing my back.

My breathing slows and I pull away. "Scary dream" I mumble.

I give him a small kiss and climb out of bed and get dressed. He does the same then we head to the great hall.


	17. Of The Dead and Silly Little Things

I settle on the bench in front of Gimli in the Great Hall and pick absently at the food in front of me thinking about that dream. What was that about? I don't need reminded that I made bad decisions in the past. Maybe that dream was to remind me of Damian's tricks. How persistent he is. He hasn't given up on me yet. I'm I really so naïve to think he had?

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith, the Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn yells, knocking me out of my thought process.

The room grows silent as it waits for the King's reply "And Rohan will answer!" Théoden turns to Eomer and says "Muster the Rohirrim!"

Aragorn looks at Théoden relieved. I pull myself off the bench and run back to my room to grab my bag by the time I come back everyone had left for the stables. With a huff of annoyance I head outside to join everyone. I see Eowyn and Aragorn chat and head over, assuming I'm riding with Aragorn. I haven't quite got this horse thing down and we're on a time limit.

"Hello" I say as I approach.

They both look around at me as if they have never seen me before.

I look at them both in shock "I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone"

"No, sorry Jenni, you just surprised us" Aragorn states.

I stop in my tracks and nod "Okay"

I try to climb up on the horse by myself and I almost manage, but I fall off. Legolas says it doesn't count but I think it does since I did still get on it. Aragorn climbs on the horse in front of me and follows the King out of Edoras and towards the place of Encampment.

A couple of hours later we ride into a camp of white tent and armoured clad men. The King shouts to members of the crowd and receives answers. We come to a mountain base where we proceed up the path in its side to the second camp up top. I climb off my horse and Aragorn wanders off to talk to the King as I find Legolas with Gimli talking to Eomer.

"That Road there, where does that lead too?" Gimli asks, nodding towards the slip of a road embedded in a crack in the mountain.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas replies.

"None who venture there ever return, That Mountain is evil." Eomer states then walks away from us.

I stare at the passageway then scoff "An evil Mountain, now I've heard it all" Even as I said it and walked away I knew I was wrong.

Legolas catches up with me "You are not afraid of the Mountain?"

I look him straight in the eye and raise my eyebrow "I'm not afraid of a silly little road."

"Just like you were not scared of the silly little ring?"

I glare up at him "I'm not scared of the ring"

"What about the silly little demon?"

I can feel my eyes darken as he said it "I am definitely not afraid of that demon!"

Legolas chuckles and wraps and arm around me shoulder and spins me to face the mountain "If your not scared then take a few steps in"

I duck under his arm and back away from him "I said I wasn't scared, I didn't say I was stupid"

He laughs loudly "You are scared"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Now children behave" Aragorn intersects smirking.

"Yeah Legolas" I state childishly while sticking my tongue out and walking away giggling to myself.

That night I refuse to sleep if I try to sleep I know that Legolas would take that opportunity to leave me behind to 'Protect me' from the 'Evil in the Mountain'. I don't think so. Is he hell leaving me behind. I hear Eowyn arguing with Aragorn and follow their voices till I bump into Legolas. He gives me a look which I ignore. I follow him as he takes his horse over to Aragorn.

I hear Gimli say "And where do you think you're off too?"

"This time you must stay Gimli" Aragorn states while shaking his head at the Dwarf.

I climb onto to Brego as Legolas states "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?"

"Face it, we're going with you laddie" Gimli says.

Aragorn looks up at me and I nod briskly. He sighs in defeat and climbs onto Brego in front of me. As we enter the Mountain I hear someone call Aragorn's name.

I take a deep breath as Aragorn leads Brego further into the Mountain. An hour or so after the sun rises Gimli is the first one of us to talk "What kind of army would linger in such a place."

I pray silently that Legolas suddenly decides not to answer him but luck is not on my side. "One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

"Wow, remember when I said I wasn't scared earlier, well I sure I'm now!" I snap back and Legolas as I climb of Brego after Aragorn.

Legolas looks at me guiltily. I gulp in a mouth full of hair and slowly let it out as we approach the door of the dead.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away" Gimli states, fear laced in his voice.

I nod my head in agreement as Legolas reads the inscription on the door. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A frightening wind rushes out the door and hits us sending the horses into a frenzy. They pull away from Legolas's and Aragorn's grasp and run away.

Aragorn calls after Brego and then turns to the door way stating "I do not fear death."

I shake my head trying to rid myself of my own fear then follow Aragorn into the tunnel. I feel a warm hand grab mine. I snap my head over to Legolas who smiles at me gently. I smile back and grip his hand back tightly. I hear Gimli run up behind us muttering to himself in fear. Legolas pulls me to the other side of him as Aragorn shines his torch momentarily over a passage in the wall.

Legolas stops and stares for a moment until Gimli asks "What is it? What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and horses" Legolas replies.

"Where?" Gimli asks in a loud scared whisper.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas states while Aragorn leads us through the tunnel.

Gimli's voice grows further away until I hear him yell "Legolas!"

A green mist floats up from the ground and wraps around us. I wave my hand in front of my face to try and keep them away as Gimli starts blowing at it. Despite myself I giggle at his antics. That is until Aragorn tells us not to look down. I hold my breath and slowly look to my feet and see human skulls all over the tunnel floor. I let out the breath that I was holding making a shallow scream. I run after Aragorn over the skulls and through the tunnels until we reach a large cavern like place with what looks like a ruined city.

A voice echo's around the whole Cavern "Who enters my domain?"

I turn and see a ghostly man, the King of the Dead, appear. Aragorn looks at him fearlessly and states "One who will have your allegiance!"

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass" The Dead King states.

"You will suffer me" Aragorn snaps.

Ghostly King man laughs menacingly as a green ghost army literally appears out of the woodwork.

"Holy shit" I mutter pressing myself into Legolas.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." The Ghostly army closes around us "The way is shut! Now you must die!"

Legolas attempts to shoot an arrow throw Ghosty King mans head but it doesn't work, obviously because he's already dead!

Aragorn steps forward with his sword held up saying "I summon you to fulfil your oath"

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" Ghost King states menacingly as he attacks Aragorn.

Aragorn blocks the Dead King's attack with his sword. The Dead King looks shocked as he says "That blade was broken!"

"Aragorn grabs the dead king by the throat and states in a low whisper "It has been remade" He pushes the dead King back and holds his sword out and points it at the dead army. "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you? What say you?"

Gimli scoffs then says "You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death."

Aragorn ignores Gimli and continues his speech. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?"

The King of the Dead laughs and disappears. The Ghost Army follows. Aragorn looks around at them panicked "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouts after them.

The walls start to crack around us. I look up and see the first of the skulls falling out of the walls. I scream and pull Legolas towards the exit as the skulls rain down on us.

"Out!" Aragorn yells "Legolas! Run!"

We just manage to stumble out of the door way when the skulls block it. Out in the daylight I notice the ships we are trying to apprehend sail past a burning town. Aragorn falls to his knees in despair and Legolas places a comforting hand on his shoulder. I kneel down beside him and place my head on the upset future King's other shoulder.

There is a sound behind us. We turn and see the King of the Dead standing there. He looks at Aragorn and says "We fight!"


	18. Of Pirates and Plans

Aragorn hatched a nice little plan involving us jumping the pirates. I never thought I would hear myself say I was hijacking pirate ships but I guess there's a first for everything! All four of us stand on the river bank and wait for the boats to sail past. As they do I see some of the pirates look at us in either surprise or amusement.

"You may go no further, you will not enter Gondor" Aragorn states calmly.

The fleets captain stands up and laughs, his laugh is followed by a chorus of laughter by his crew.

The Captain shouts over the laughter "Who are you to deny us passage?" The captain then looks at me with a smirks "Tell you what, you give us the girl and we'll let the rest of you walk away"

I smirk back and cross my arms but stay silent mostly to stop myself from giving away the mercenaries surprise.

"Legolas shot a warning shot past the boson's ear" Aragorn states while staying calm, even though I saw his hand twitch towards his sword when the captain let that comment out.

Legolas lifts his bow and takes aim. Gimli leans over and whispers loudly "Mind your aim"

Legolas pulls his bow back to shot and just as he is about to let his arrow go Gimli nudges the bottom of Legolas's bow causing Legolas to kill the mercenary standing next to the Captain.

Gimli lets out a noise of false shock then states "Well you've been warned, prepared to be boarded"

I can't help but giggle at that, Gimli's a funny guy.

"Boarded? By you and what army?" A mercenary jeers.

"This army" Aragorn whispers.

As he does so the Ghost army appears from behind us and charges towards the ships. I wave at the Mercenaries as the army cuts them down, making very quick work of them. The ships slow to a halt and Aragorn starts towards the ships, the rest of us follow swiftly.

Legolas climbs aboard the ship before me and offers me a hand "My Lady"

I take his hand "M' Lord" I mock.

He smirks and pulls me over the barrier of the ship.

I look around the ship then snort in laughter, Legolas raises an eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"We just hijacked a pirate ship… That's brilliant! Never in my 18 years of life did I think this would happen! Man I could die happy… touch wood"

Legolas laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulder "Out of everything that has happened since you arrived, this is the best thing?"

I look up at him a grin "Come on, it's a pirate ship! I'm just gutted they didn't have parrots!"

Legolas stares at me with a raised eyebrow. I bow my head and mutter "Never mind"

He laughs and crushes me against him "I love you"

I laugh with him "I love you too"

By morning the boats are arriving in Osgiliath. I stare at the rising smoke in the distant, the smoke coming from Minas Tirith. I let out a shaky breath. I feel an arm slip around my shoulders and pulling me into a solid body, Legolas.

"I'll protect you" He whispers then kisses the top of my head.

I nod but that's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking about those poor people, all those innocents. Legolas pulls away from me and pulls out his bow. I unsheathe my sword. Will Damian try to kill Aragorn? Maybe he'll try and kill Frodo, was this a bad decision on my part? Will he attack me here? I wave the questions out of my head and follow the Trio off the boat after an Orc shouts something in our direction.

The look on the Orcs' face is priceless and I giggle as Gimli states to Legolas "There is plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win"

The ghost army follows behind us as we start fighting. I cut right through this small army and run towards the main battle and start fighting, if Damian is going to join in here that is where he will be. I watch Legolas take down the Elephant all on his own, if possible it made him even more attractive especially the little cocky look he gave Gimli as he jumped off it.

The ghost army takes down the rest of the Orcs. I look around the battle field waiting for Damian to pop up somewhere, he doesn't. He's not here. What is he playing at? Lesley, Louis and Kayleigh appear in front of me. I jump back in fright.

"Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?" I snap at the three.

"No pun intended" Kayleigh states with a smirk. The smirk falls as her eyes flash over the ghost army. She shakes her head then looks back at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask looking between the three of them.

Louis looks at me confused "Didn't you fight Damian here?"

I shake my head "He wasn't here, he's planning something I just don't know what it is"

Lesley frowns "Right, we're staying here from now on, just in case, Kayleigh wrote a spell just for Damian but it'll take the three of us to use it, you just need to weaken him"

I groan and say "Can't I hand over the torch of responsibility on this one"

Kayleigh smirks "Nope, finish what you started"

I click my tongue and walk away from them "This is so not fair!"

They follow me and Lesley says "Life isn't…"

"Yeah, yeah" I interrupt

I stop next to Aragorn as the Ghost army disappears "What now?" I ask.

He looks down at me "Get the injured tended too for now"

I nod "We'll help"

For the next couple of day the survivors search the field for injured comrades and nursed back to health among them Eowyn and Merry were found. I waited anxiously for Damian to just appear out of nowhere and attack. I stayed close to Legolas and Aragorn to make sure their safe. Nothing, nothing happened, even Louis was getting a little worried over the whole thing. He's usually so calm.

"Where the hell is this bastard!" He yells and punches a wall.

Lesley glares at him "Calm down Louis! Nothing good is going to come of you breaking your hand!"

"I'll go and see what's happening" I mutter and I go to the great hall.

I walk in as Aragorn states "If Sauron had the ring we would know it"

I walk over to them and sit on the steps leading up to the white throne.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf replies.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asks, smoking his pipe.

Gandalf turn to him and replies calmly "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom"

Gimli continues to smoke his pipe while pondering Gandalf's words.

"I've sent him to his death" Gandalf continues looking upset and annoyed at himself,

Aragorn shakes his head "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asks.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn states looking determined.

Gimli chokes on his pipe and Eomer states "We cannot achieve victory through strength in arms"

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas smirks at Aragorn's words "A Diversion"

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli states happily.

Gandalf looks at Aragorn doubtfully "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait"

Aragorn smirks "Oh, I think he will"

"It sounds like a suicide mission" voices Kayleigh as she walks into the great hall followed by Lesley and Louis.

"It sounds like fun" I state with a smirk.

Kayleigh raises her eyebrow at me "You've been here far too long little sis"

I laugh "Maybe" I turn to Aragorn "So, that's the plan then? Draw out the Orc's from Mordor too give Frodo and Sam the opportunity to reach Mount Doom. Awesome lets go soon as!"

Aragorn nods "At first light we will head out"

I nod "Fantastic" I head out the great hall and My sisters follow, Louis stays behind to talk to Gandalf and Aragorn.

Kayleigh grabs my arm "What are you doing?"

I frown at her confused "What are you talking about?"

"You can't just walk towards your death like that!" She snaps.

I sigh "Kayleigh, pay attention! Where's Damian?" she shakes her head confused "Exactly! He'll be there! He might actually try to kill Frodo but if I turn up he'll forget the whole point of him coming here! He can't resist an opportunity to get me back"

Lesley snorts "He's not that stupid"

I raise an eyebrow "Yes he is, This will be a golden opportunity for him, especially if you guys and Legolas are there. He'll kill three birds with one stone, Get me back and after that he'll be able to kill you three and Legolas, the people who have kept me from him. No matter how much he says he loves me, revenge will be his ultimate goal tomorrow, he's a Demon, he won't be able to resist, he already proved that by trying to kill Legolas at Helms deep"

Kayleigh smirks "Plan!"


	19. Of Sauron and Confrontation

The following morning we set out too Mordor. Kayleigh, Lesley and Louis included. Our plan is similar to Aragorn's except we couldn't care less about Sauron, he's a lesser Demon than the one we're after in our eyes. So the plan is to make sure that Damian knows That Kayleigh, Lesley and Louis, That won't be hard, he'll sense their powers and Kayleigh and Lesley are extremely loud on their own. Kayleigh is unfortunate enough not to have an active power, unless you count levitation as an active power, and premonitions, not exactly helpful in the heat of battle. Louis can teleport and like me, he can move things with his mind, Telekinesis. And Lesley, she has the power to heal and create barriers, not exactly a fighting active power, Lesley powers are more for helping than fighting, it's that whole maternal thing she has going on. I pull myself back from my thoughts and notice that we are approaching Mordor. With a small shallow breath I sit up straighter. The second we're in front of that gate, Damian will sense our powers, this much good magic next to a place so evil will be like a large ketchup stain on a white blouse, noticeable. The army stops a decent distance from the gate. We're sitting there for about half an hour.

"Where are they?" Pippin asks

Aragorn lets out a sigh then rides up to the gate, Legolas, Gandalf, Eomer and a random Gondorian Guard ride up to the black gate. I stare at the gate then look over my shoulder making sure Damian doesn't do one of his tricks.

"Let the Lord of the black land come forth!" Aragorn yells up at the gate. "Let Justice be done upon him"

The large black gates begin to open and a single rider comes forth, The mouth of Sauron.

"My Master Sauron the great bids thee welcome" The Mouth states as he does so black liquid sprays from his mouth which opens really wide revealing black teeth.

"Ew" I whisper looking away from the thing.

"Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" The mouth of Sauron asks.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee" The Mouth throws Frodo's Mithril shirt at Gandalf. Even I can't help but feel twangs of anxiety over it.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaims.

"Silence" Gandalf snaps at him.

"No!" Merry cries.

"Silence!" Gandalf repeats.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." The Mouth states with a malicious grin.

I cling to Aragorn's shirt tightly as he moves forward the Mouth turns to him "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn pulls out his sword and whacks off the Mouth of Sauron's head without a word. I snort with laughter then apologise, not the time.

"I guess that concludes negotiations" Gimli states.

"I do not believe it! I will not!" Aragorn says defiantly. "Jenni?"

I look up at him "Sorry Aragorn, no can do"

"Just this once?" He pleads.

I shake my head "I can't tell you"

The black gate begins to open again and an army of Orcs march towards us. "Pull back!" Aragorn yells "Pull back!"

We ride back towards the army.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn yells to the uncertain army of men. He rides in front of them "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the west!"

Aragorn helps me off the horse and they were sent away as the army progresses towards us then begin to surround us. I stand next to my Sisters and brother. I hear Kayleigh take a deep breath and coughs nervously.

I smirk "Scared, Sis?"

She laughs despite herself "Nope, never little Sister, bet I can kill more than you"

I laugh "I doubt it"

"I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf" Gimli states.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas suggest smiling down at the Dwarf.

Gimli looks up at him and smiles back "Aye, I could do that"

Louis nudges me in the side "Look up at the gate" he whispers. I follow his line of sight standing on the top of the black gate is a dark figure, Damian.

I nod and turn my attention to the Orc army "Stay close" I mutter.

Aragorn turns to look at us and smiles "For Frodo!" He turns and runs towards the enemy.

Merry and Pippin let out battle cries and follows, Then the rest of us charge as well. Both armies collide and a fierce battle commences. As the battle continues, The Nazgul try to join the fight but are intercepted by giant Eagles. There is a loud screech, I turn and watch Sauron dying. The Tower of Barad-dur collapses, the eye makes a popping noise and the shockwave blasts towards us. The black gate collapses and the ground caves in on itself, taking the Orc's with it. Then Mount Doom erupts. The joyful celebration happening around us ceases. I'm so distracted by what's happening around me I didn't even notice the presence behind me. I feel a pair of hands wrap around my arms in a steel grip. That hot sensation creeps up in my stomach. I scream in shock as I'm thrown away from the Army of men. I hit the ground harshly the wind knocked out of me.

"Jenni!" Kayleigh screams.

I struggle off the ground and stand my ground as Damian appears in front of me with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Jennifer!" Kayleigh yells again. She runs towards me but she hits an invisible barrier and is sent flying back.

"Kayleigh!" I shout running towards her. Damian grabs my arm and throws me back again.

I manage to stay on my feet this time. I hear numerous people shouting my name and an arrow hits Damian's barrier and ricochets off it.

"Quiet!" Damian yells.

The army falls silent. He smirks then turns back to me "Dear Jennifer, You're good I'll give you that. Getting so close to you to begin with was a bad idea on my part but I couldn't help it. You knew I couldn't resist being pulled to the power of good magic."

I smirk "I was right then, you targeted Frodo."

He laughs "Yes, You were blinded by love that you didn't follow the right path. However, you knew that I wouldn't be able to resist the chance of revenge and you played it, you played it well."

I stand up straight prepare myself for an assault "What's the point now Damian, you lose, go home!"

He smirks "I haven't lost yet. Until you kill me, I will never lose!"

He ignites a fire ball in his hand and launches it towards me. I gasp and duck. It fizzles in the barrier and goes out.

"You're on your own now Jen, nothing can penetrate that barrier, can you face the Source of all evil by yourself?"

I grit my teeth and back away from him.

He laughs "You are mine Finlay!"


	20. Of Final Battles and Sisterhood

"We should have prizes for our final battle Jen" Damian states with a smirk on his face.

"Name your terms asshole!" I snap as he begins to walk in a wide circle towards me. I follow his footing carefully.

"If I win I get you" He states brushing his sword lightly on the ground.

"No!" Legolas snaps from behind the barrier.

I look at him and smile gently before turning back to Damian. "Deal but if I win and I don't succeed in killing you! You must promise to leave this world and my world and never set foot in either again and you must never, ever, try to contact me again!" I reply harshly.

"Deal" He states, then he stops pacing and holds out his hand to shake mine.

I take his hand timidly and shake it. He smirks and before I can blink he picks me up and throws me hard into the barrier which sends sharp and painful electric pulses through my body. I scream in pain as I fall to the ground. Several voices call my name but I put my hand up to show I'm okay. I pull myself to my feet, furious.

"foul play!" I snap at Damian.

He smirks and gives me a low bow "Demon"

I kick him in the jaw sending him on his back. He jumps back on his feet and spits out blood before asking "What's your excuse"

It's my turn to smirk "Severely pissed off Witch!"

I lift him off his feet with my power and send him flying into the barrier. He bounces off it and back onto his feet and sends and energy ball towards my torso. I dive out of the way and it hits the barrier behind me.

"Now Jen, this is no fun. We both know each others powers and we can predict each others moves, why don't we make this more interesting."

"Interesting how?" I ask.

"No powers, Swords only" He states swinging his sword up.

"Deal!" I agree pulling out my own sword from its sheath.

He charges at me sword raised in the split seconds before he can hit me I devise a quick battle plan. Damian has no delicacy. His footwork is appalling. He never could dance properly. That's were his down fall will be, his brash behaviour and lack of strategic thinking. I dodge his attack and hit the hilt of my sword into his back. He falls forward winded. He gets back up and charges again. I block his attack then the next one and the next one. Thankfully Damian is as much as a novice as I am when it comes to sword play. I retaliate with my own blows which he narrowly blocks the last attack however lands straight in his hip. I pull my sword away covered in his blood. He grabs his hip, his eyes red with anger. He lifts his sword above his head and attacks with more force. So much force he nearly sent me flying off my feet. He manages to get my sword out of my hand. He smirks as he lifts his sword for a disabling blow. I throw myself out of the way, the sword catching my wrist and blood trickles onto the ground. With a yelp of pain I grab my sword and block a coming attack. With a kick to his bad hip he falls to the ground. I stab my sword through his hand forcing him to let go of his sword. I kick it far out of his reach and I kneel on his injured hip.

"Give it up Damian!" I state.

"No" He growls trying to kick me.

I dig my knee further into his hip. "I will kill you this time!"

"Do it then!"

I press my sword over his throat but I hesitate.

He starts to laugh. "The little princess could never do the messy work, that's what your big sisters are for right? Making the mess and cleaning it up after."

I smirk and the laughter disappears from his face "don't fuck with me, Have you seen how much Orc blood I've had on me lately!" I yell and with that I press the sword into his throat. The barrier dissipates and Lesley and Kayleigh rush forward we hold hands and say they prepared spell and Damian screams before turning into a pile of ash.

"I like it when they do that, less mess" I state.

Lesley and Kayleigh look at me before bursting out laughing.

"Straight down Jen, that is the funniest thing you've said… ever" Kayleigh states catching her breath.

"Hey! I'm a very witty person thanks" I say laughing.

My sister and I stand side by side and watch Damian's ashes scatter in the wind, blowing towards Mordor. That land will forever be tainted with evil but at least, now, it won't be able to spread.

Lesley turns on me and says with a smirk "I think it's time for your tattoo"

I raise my eyebrow at her "Eh?"

She pulls back her sleeve and Kayleigh does the same revealing identical tattoo's which is the triquetra but instead of a joining circle there is a heart which entwines with the three points, A Celtic Sister Knot, more important than the triquetra in a three sister Witch family, it show utmost trust and love in each other. Lesley got hers first on her 18th then Kayleigh's on her 18th now it's my turn just a couple of months late. That also means going home.

"I'm not going home" I state staring Kayleigh straight in the eye.

She frowns then her eyes flick away from mine then back again. She smirks then looks at Lesley who also smirks.

"We thought you'd say that but you'll only be home for a few hours for the tattoo then you can come back, Deal?" Kayleigh asks.

My mouth drops and I look between my sisters before giggling "Fair enough a little disappointed you're not a little more argumentative."

They both laugh then Lesley pulls me into a hug "It's not us or mum you have to worry about, its dad and Louis"

"Here's an idea! You tell them, after I'm back here" I state grinning at my sisters.

Kayleigh scoffs "Fine but you owe me!"

"Fine by me, now if you excuse me, I need to see my fiancé!

I run away from the two of them but not before I hear the unison "What!"

I see Legolas staring at me awestruck as I sprint towards him he grins as I throw my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist and he lifts me off the ground.

He kisses the corner of mouth then whispers "Thank the Valour. When you made that deal I thought I lost you."

I scoff in his ear "You don't get rid of me that easily"

He chuckles and pulls away from me and places my feet back on the ground. "That was easy?"

I grin up at him and shrug "I've been against worse, I think"

A hand lands on my shoulder, I look around and see Aragorn standing there smiling. I turn around and pull him into a hug.

He pulls away first and asks "Are you injured?"

I shake my head "Not terribly"

"Gandalf told me to tell you congratulations and sorry he couldn't be here on purpose but he's…"

"Off to get Frodo and Sam, yeah I know" I finish for him then laugh.

"Of course you do, We should all head back to Minas Tirith" He states loudly enough for the whole crowd to hear.

I turn to look for Lesley and Kayleigh I spot them and jog over "Are you two coming to Minas Tirith or what?"

Lesley nods "Louis went home to tell mum it's over, he'll get us there"

"Do either of you know how to ride a horse?" I ask with a smirk.

Kayleigh smirks back then says "No, but I'm more than happy to wrap my arms around one of the fit warrior boys' waist again"

I laugh "What are you like! Well hands off the elf, he's mine"

Kayleigh smirks again "Challenge…"

I put my hand up "Ah, don't even think about finishing that"

We laugh and they find two very willing volunteers to ride with, I climb onto Legolas's horse this time, he climbs on behind me and takes the reigns. I fall asleep on the ride back to Minas Tirith, smiling at the fact I don't need to look over my shoulder all the time anymore.

I win!


	21. Of Weddings and Farewells

"Legolas, seriously I will be back in a couple of hours. I have to go home. Plus shouldn't you ask permission from my father to marry me." I say the last part with a wink.

He take me seriously "You're right I should and what if you don't come back"

"You need to relax sweetie, I'll be back before sunset and I was kidding about the father thing" I state tapping his chest.

He grabs my wrist before I can walk past him "No I have to ask your father for your hand. It's not right if I do not" He states determinedly.

I sigh "Okay, but I'm not going to be here when you get punched"

I leave the room and come face to face with Kayleigh "Two hours and I'll have you back here."

I promise! I've even got a transportation potion ready in case Louis finds out and gets all stubborn" She states with a grin.

I laugh "Good stuff!"

An hour of pain later I had my tattoo and I was back in the house packing a suitcase when my mum appears in my room "You're really leaving huh?"

I turn to face her with a smile "Yeah, sorry but you're the one who said you can't help who you fall in love with"

She laughs "That's true, are you going to tell your dad?"

I scoff before turning back to my suitcase and zipping it up "Are you crazy? He'll look me in the basement till I'm 80!"

"He's not that bad" Mum protests, I raise my eyebrow at her "Okay maybe he is"

I pull my suitcase off the bed "Kaylz says she'll tell dad and Louis after I'm back in Middle Earth, oh and Legolas wants to ask dad for his permission to marry me"

Mum laughs "How noble, I'll get Louis to bring him after your back"

I nod and take her hand, she leads me out of the room and over to Louis "Take her back Son" Mum states.

Louis looks confused but nods all the same; he always does what mum tells him. He grabs my hand and my suitcase and takes me back to Minas Tirith.

I turn to my older brother and smile "Thanks bro, you can go back now"

He looks at me suspiciously but nods "Okay, see you later" with that he's gone.

I lug my suitcase through the halls getting strange looks as a pass people who don't know me and welcome backs from those who do. I push mine and Legolas's shared room door open. I pull my suitcase in behind me. I look up and find Legolas staring at me from the balcony with a grin on his face and the sun setting behind him. I leave my suitcase by the door and start walking towards him slowly, he copies.

"Welcome back" He whispers as we stop right in front of each other.

"I'm back" I reply.

I throw my arms around his neck and crash my lips against his. He responds immediately lifting me off the ground leaving me no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. He presses me against the wall and pulls his mouth away from mine leaving butterfly kisses down my jaw to my neck where he bites down painfully causing me to gasp in pain then he brushes his tongue of the forming bruise to soothe it. My head falls back against the wall as he repeats this cycle a few times more before using one hand to rip open my white peasant blouse sending buttons to the floor. I groan slightly, this was my favourite shirt; my thoughts are sidetracked when Legolas catches my lips and forces his tongue into my mouth and reacquainting himself with every crevice of my mouth. I return the favour and slide my tongue past his into his mouth. His free hand travels into my open shirt and traces his hand in slow circles up my stomach making me shudder at the tingling feeling, to my breast. He pushes my bra up out of the way then continues to massage my bare breast, I moan into his mouth then pull away for much needed air.

He pulls away from me and pulls me to him. I bury my head into his chest. Then say "Remind me to go away more often"

He laughs quietly.

I slip my bra into place change my shirt, throwing the ruined one into a corner of the room then head over to Legolas and sit on his lap "I missed you" I whisper hugging him.

"I missed you too"

We're interrupted by a knock on the door and Arwen walks in she smiles at me happily, I smile back and jump of Legolas's lap.

"Arwen, I've missed you!" I rush over to the tall and beautiful Elf and wrap her into a hug.

"And I you" she replies hugging me back. "What are you and Legolas going to do now?"

My mouth opens and closes a few times before looking over at Legolas questionably, I didn't think about this part.

Legolas stands up and walks over to us and says "We will stay for Aragorn's coronation and your wedding before heading to Mirkwod for our own"

"Wonderful! We shall head to Mirkwood with you! I would not miss your wedding" Arwen exclaims excitedly but elegantly. How does she do that?

After that day Aragorn is crowned King of Gondor, He marries Arwen in a lavish and beautiful ceremony where Arwen asks me to be her maid of honour as all her Elvish friends are already married. After that Legolas and I along with our friends head back to Mirkwood where I was introduced to his father, who was not as terrifying as I thought he would be. My father on the other hand nearly broke Legolas's nose and Louis was restrained by my sisters. Legolas and I were married in a large ceremony with the whole of Mirkwood watching their only Prince marry a Witch from the future, that must have been interesting from another's point of view, I never thought about it before. After our wedding, Aragorn and the rest of our friends went their separate ways promising to visit and I did the same. Now Legolas and I are happily married and still going on little adventures now and then. He wants kids but we have plenty time for that, besides Jennifer Finlay has not fulfilled her destiny yet!


End file.
